Luffy In The Sky With Diamonds
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Sabo and Koala will be wedded off at Water 7, everyone is overjoyed, but Nami felt a certain that that that that, that that towards her captain. A LuNa with everyone, even Ivankov, Garp, Dadan, Perona and Kokoro baa-san. Ah, also contains nakamaship subplots of the Straw Hat Pirates.
1. Across The Universe

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Across The Universe**

Robin was the one to break the news to the whole crew that their dear friend - and Luffy's brother, for the fact - is getting married soon, with none other than his work partner-turned-girlfriend, the lovely Koala. There was even a pre-wedding photograph attached to a letter in the envelope which also contained a printed lilac invitation card deliciously made fragrant. Everyone was happy, and yes, the captain ordered the Thousand Sunny to set sail for Water 7 as soon as the news was announced, because basically 'meat, food and parties'. And 'brother', let's not forget that.

Apart from their captain, everyone else was ecstatic as well for the wedding. They were expected to arrive at Water 7 in a week, and - mentioned in the letter, which Robin had read aloud as the rest of the crew listened as if it was a bedtime story - the preparations for the wedding is already ongoing. The celebration would be grand, but small enough to slip under the World Government's noses, just to be disguised as a normal wedding celebration. The top officials of the Revolutionary Army would be there, Monkey D Dragon would definitely be there too, and for some reasons, Chimney would be their flowergirl.

Sanji had already imagined how he would woo all the pretty ladies at the wedding later, while Zoro looked forward to all the booze he could chug. Usopp contemplates whether he should return as himself or either Sogeking as a recognized hero around the island, while Chopper had fantasized all the cotton candy that he would be able to eat. Brook went on wondering if he could play a song for their first dance, 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton being on his mind. Robin, on the other hand, often teased Franky on how emotional he was, and how this would be the first wedding he would ever attend to.

Nami, on the other hand, was more concerned on what to wear to the reception, and their captain, well, you could say that at certain times, he sat on Sunny-go's lion head, bobbing his head while singing randomly made-up songs about the coming wedding. It was miraculous that one bright sunny day, he managed to stay still, lying on the turf of the deck with his hands on his belly, looking at the sky in wonderment.

"A rabbit!" Said Nami, who lied comfortably next to him on the turf, his hand pointing towards a flock of cloud in the sky. "There, did you see it?"

"Silly Nami, that's not a rabbit, that's meat!" He replied, waving off his hand as a gesture of reject.

"It's a rabbit, idiot," the ginger navigator defended, shifting herself closer towards Luffy so she could see from his point of view. "Look closely."

It took seventeen seconds, a wrinkled nose and a pair of squinted eyes later that Luffy suddenly exclaimed, "I see it! I see the rabbit!"

"See, I told you!" Nami smiled proudly. "It's a rabbit!"

Luffy lifted his hand, his index finger pointing towards the rabbit-shaped cloud they both had been on about for the past minute. "That's his face, and those are his ears, and that's his body, and that's his tail..."

"Land ho!" Usopp interrupted, climbing down from the Crow's Nest and zoomed past the deck. Luffy immediately got up on his feet, flawlessly like the rubber man he is, and quickly caught up to Usopp. From the deck of Sunny-go, the majestic fountain-like island could be seen from afar, doing its majestic thing of being an inhabited gigantic water fountain with Venice-like water canals and Italian-like hospitality.

"We're here, Water 7," Zoro announced from the Crow's Nest, watching from afar the Puffing Tom sea train that was leaving the island. Franky immediately came out to steer on the helm as per Nami's instructions. Robin and Chopper, who were enjoying a game of Chinese Checkers both raised their heads away from their board game, while Brook started playing a happy tune with 'Yohohoho' and 'bones' being compulsary in his freestyle lyrics.

They docked the Thousand Sunny at a private harbour through gate number three, as instructed by Iceberg in the same letter Sabo and Koala had sent them. A few Revolutionary Army ships were docked there as well, so it was easily concluded the private harbour would keep their ships from being suspiciously spotted by any World Government officials.

Trust me, we don't wanna see Aikanu at the wedding.

"Bakaburg!" Franky smiled with both his hands on his sexy hips once they had dropped the anchor and he had jumped off Sunny-go first. The mayor of Water 7 was apparently there to welcome them in his same gentleman suit and his new blonde secretary tagging along.

"Bakanky," was all he replied. "Well, I guess the habit of calling each other 'baka' is something we still have in common, apart from making ships, of course. How's everything going?"

"See for yourself," said Franky, lifting his glasses over his forehead. "Sunny is still strong. Made with the pride of a Don!"

"Iceburg-ossan!" Their rubber captain interrupted, being the second to jump off the ship. "Long time no see! Where's Sabo? Where's Koala?"

"Straw Hat Luffy, good to see you too," Iceburg maintained his classy demeanour, "and the rest of the Straw Hat family. It's been a while." It took him a while to take in that the famous skeleton soul star is also their crew member. Oh well. Haters gonna hate, lovers gonna love.

"Sabo? Where's Sabo?" Luffy asked impatiently, the silly grin still painted on his face.

Nami pulled him by the sleeves of his red shirt. "Luffy, behave. Usopp, you mind watching over this idiot too?"

Usopp stood next to Luffy, and nudged him. "She called you idiot," he told the rubber boy in a lower voice as a tease.

"What a beautiful lady!" Sanji interrupted the scene, already fleeting over Iceburg's blonde secretary, who looked a lot younger than Kalifa. It earned him an annoyed 'tch' from Zoro and a nearly-quiet chuckle from Robin.

Lucky Nami was able to send Brook a good karate chop on the skull before he could even finish his sentence of "it would be a big honor if you let me see your augh ugh gomenasai!"

"Well anyway, let's head to the guest lounge and have some tea, shall we?" Iceburg invited with a half-forced smile, knowing that in a matter of seconds he would risk his guest lounge being turned into a messy playground for the hyperactive captain. "I've arranged a guest house for you just by the headquarters so you could all stay togther. There would be three bedrooms and two bathrooms, even a private kitchen, enough to provide you a cosy stay-"

"So when are we going to meet Sabo?" Luffy asked impatiently, still, as they all made their way to the Galley-La headquarters building.

* * *

"Ooh, awesome awesome!"

There was a moderately sized model of a fancy fountain by the wall in the corner of the room, displayed well as a small-scaled model of Iceburg's new project, at which Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were wow-ing at, while the others sat gathered at a sofa set in the headquarters' guest lounge.

"Awesome, awesome!" Usopp and Chopper repeated, jaw dropped and eyes somehow sparkled in much amazement.

Nami sat on the two-seater sofa the closest to the fancy fountain. "Don't break anything," she said over her shoulder, oh, as if they could try to be reminded so.

"You're finally doing it, aren't you?" Franky said with a proud smile, chugging his serving of Cola afterwards - Iceburg's new secretary really did remember to serve everyone tea but Franky, and yes, Zoro did not get his alcohol this time around.

"Still revising the blueprints. It's a pretty risky project, turning Water 7 into a floating island. There would hardly be room for making prototypes at all."

"You're going to turn this island into a floating island?" Usopp turned to join the gathering. "That's so cool! But is that even possible?"

"Baka, he's one of Tom's apprentice, he could do anything," Franky said, a slight compliment slipped out, and before anything else, he added, "anything except finding a girlfriend!"

Iceburg's face flushed red at the comment, and Robin let out a chuckle before she changed the whole subject for the better. "I'm really looking forward to the wedding, I haven't seen Koala in years. I assume you're taking part in the wedding preparation too?"

"Unfortunately no, Robin-san, but I'm flattered that they chose this island to be the place for their wedding."

"Well, if you ask me, this place is rather romantic. The Yagara boats, the canals, the friendly people," Nami commented dreamily, "it's like the Grand Line's version of Venice!"

"I heard this place became a well-known tourist destination too," added Sanji, who was kind enough to avoid from smoking in the now air-conditioned headquarters building.

"Well then, I hope they're satisfied with what this island could offer them. The wedding of a general officer of the Revolutionary Army, second in command, and the Revolutionary Army's Fishman Karate Trainer, you thought it would be held in a more, say, grand place, now, would they?"

Luffy plopped himself on the sofa just next to Nami, the grin on his face sticks like it had been drawn by permanent marker and damn it, you can't just wipe that silly grin off.

"What?" Nami asked as she turned to him, while the others continued their chatter on how Iceburg had helped arranged the wedding venue and reception affairs and all.

"My dad's gonna be around too. I'm gonna meet him, Nami."

* * *

Their guest house this time was much bigger - and clearly more convenient - than the one they had the last time. It was a whole, cabin-like concrete house, fully furnished to suit the entire crew, really. The first thing everyone did was calling dibs on who owns which bed, although they all look equally comfortable. Upon finding out that the fridge is quite empty, except for stocked canned drink, Sanji decided to head to the market to stock on rations.

"Nami-swan, do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, no thanks, Sanji-kun. I'm thinking of going out to look for dresses... Maybe you could ask Zoro to join you?"

"Not in a million years!" Zoro yelled from the living room, not sure whether he was eavesdropping or that he had only overheard them.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot," Nami sighed. "What about Usopp, then?"

"Okay," Sanji gave her a sweet smile. "Do you want me to get you anything special, Nami-swan?"

"Nah, I'm good." She dismissed him, and watched as he left the kitchen to look for Usopp. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Three in the afternoon. It really wouldn't hurt to go out window shopping for dresses for a while. She haven't really decided what to wear to the wedding, even, but she thought of a soft red flare dress. "Better ask Robin," she murmured to herself, and made her way to the bedroom to look for Robin.

Nami saw the green-haired swordsman leaning lightly on the bathroom door, one hand curled into a loose fist, ready to knock on the door. "Hey, you okay in there?" He said with a voice loud enough for only the occupant of the bathroom, and Nami herself, could hear. "Don't scare me, Robin."

"I'm alright." Robin's voice from the other side of the door was faintly heard.

Nami scurried over worriedly. "Zoro, what's going on?" She exchanged looks with Zoro for a while, and then proceeded to knock on the bathroom door. "Robin, are you okay in there?"

The door swung open after a loud toiet flush was heard, and Robin appeared with her face dampened with water, her baby hairs along her forehead and her sides were a little soaked as well. "I'm fine, don't worry." She patted them both on their shoulders, and gave them a reassuring smile, which they both were too smart - yeah, even Zoro too - to buy.

"You don't look that fine." Nami reached for a nicely folded handkerchief stacked on folded fresh towels on the bed, and passed it to the archaeologist.

Zoro, on the other hand, looked a little unsettled. "I... I'll tell Chopper to have you checked up immediately."

Robin tried to stop him, but he had already left the room.

"Jeez, if it was me instead, I doubt he'd look as concerned as that at all. The downside of being the younger woman in the group," Nami joked a disappointed gesture. "You alright, Robin? Are you sick or anything?"

"Just an upset stomach, that's all," Robin sat on the bed. "I'll be fine, though, it will pass."

"Well, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go shopping for dresses with me, but I guess you're not fit enough to go out at the moment."

"Dresses for the wedding?"

Nami nodded. "I'd take one of those boys with me but probably only Usopp has the best opinion on dresses and ugh, I bet he's already out shopping for rations with Sanji."

"What about Franky, or Brook? The last time they picked clothes for the boys, they never looked better."

"They're perverts, they'd embarrass me." Nami laughed. "Life's hard when you only have two females on the ship!" She joked again.

"I'm really sorry, Nami. I hoped I'd be better by tomorrow, though."

"That's okay, Robin, you're not at fault."

"What about Luffy?"

"So he could wander off aimlessly around the streets and spend tonnes of money for food along the way to satisfy his glutton demon inside him and maybe, hopefully doesn't end up drowning in one of these canals that made up pretty much fifty three point seventy nine percent of this island? Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea."

* * *

**Hello bros, how have you been doing?**

**I just wanted to make a quick intro here, so here goes. Someone requested for a LuNa fic, and although I am _bad_ at writing Luffy in character _without_ his cliche child-like dialogues you can nearly find it being a redundancy in most fics - seriously, how did Oda keeps him in character while making him interesting at the same time? God bless Goda - it bugs my mind that I wanted to come up with something LuNa as I've slowly climbed the S.S. LuNa all these years without realizing it.**

**And then Chapter 744 came out.**

**Swear to God I really did, at one point, mentally shoved Zoro out of the way and kissed Sabo instead. In my mind, at least.**

**S.S. Sabo/Koala had set sailed, though, and I thought it'd be a good idea to write a LuNa fic revolving around the Sabo/Koala ship, hence this fiction. I know you guys are gonna be like, '_damn it, Fleur, when are you gonna write a ZoRobin again_', but plenty of much, much better ZoRobin fics are out there, so yeah. Yeah. But just for you guys, this fic is going to contain some ZoRobin too, so keep your heads up because I still do love ya._  
_**

**I originally planned this to be a oneshot, but since I started writing this on Evernote - before bed - I've lost track of word count and the scenes became somehow prolonged. And then there's this idea where I wanted Dadan to be there, I wanted Dragon to be there, and Garp too, maybe. So since I'm 100% writing this in bed on Evernote - because I just lost my focus when I'm on the laptop, a lot - I'm going to be updating this once a week. I don't really know how many LuNa fans out there who will be reading this, but if you like it, please drop this fic a follow/favourite and maybe a review, so I'd know if I should continue it.**

**Man, I hope I don't mess up the character so much.**


	2. Act Naturally

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Act Naturally**

Regardless, Nami set out to the streets with the rubber boy later that evening with a Yagara bull provided by the Galley-La company. The streets of Water 7 remained loud and merry as they remembered from last time. A fair number of citizens they have passed by greeted them with loud 'hello's from either second-floor windows of the buildings, food stalls even from a distant, and the ossans and baasans sitting by the banks of romantic outdoor cafe that Nami had strike as very European.

"Mugiwara, come have some of me mizu-mizu meat, ya ain't need to pay!"

"Mugiwara! Great to see you again! You want some of these mizu-mizu satays?"

Apparently, their fame haven't quite ceased yet although it had been nearly four years, and Nami was quite grateful for that, as they were now showered with free food offers from all across the street. She remembered that Sanji was shopping for rations, though, so she reminded herself not to receive so much.

"Luffy, that's enough! Sanji's already out buying food," Nami gave him a good light punch on his head as the stall keeper resembling Julie Andrews behind a honey barbecue chicken wing stand handed them two sets of barbecued wing in two very tidy paper bags. "Thank you so much, we already have too much though," she told her with a polite smile and gestured to the pile of free food at the back seat of their Yagara bull.

"Oh no, thank you, darling," the stall keeper replied, insisting them to take the free wings. "If it weren't for you guys, we would lose our beloved Mayor. I couldn't imagine how this city would be like without him around."

"He is a great man," Nami said, with Luffy mumbling along the lines of 'ossan' and 'great man' while chewing a mouthful bite of free mizu-mizu meat they have obtained from earlier.

"Are you here to visit him?"

"Ah, yes. You know, to catch up." Nami passed the barbecued wings to Luffy in order to keep him quiet. She wasn't quite sure yet if the citizens knew of the wedding, and so far, she had not spotted anyone among the civilians giving off the Revolutionary Army vibe yet. Maybe they are just incredibly good at blending in or disguising, though.

"If you'd like to go sightseeing, there's a lovely new park by the chapel uptown. You can see the whole island from there, and plus, it's the season of cherry blossom. Thought it'd be wonderful for a couple like you two."

Nami choked nervously. "Ne, we're not a couple! I mean," Nami pulled Luffy's rubber cheeks, which stretched before she snapped it back, but the boy was too occupied with munching and munching, that he made no reaction at all. "He's already in a committed relationship with food. Meat, especially."

The stall keeper giggled as a friendly response. "Oh, dear. I really do thought you two look sweet together. Well, if you'd ask me, relationships with meat don't last long. They'll cheat on you by willingly jumping onto someone else's plate."

Nami only gave an awkward laugh in response. "Well, we better get going... Oh, the chapel that you mentioned earlier, how do we get there?"

* * *

"Do we really have to?" Luffy whined from beside her on the Yagara bull, still enjoying his mizu-mizu satay nonetheless. They were navigating their way through the higher level canals now, where the fancier places were located.

Nami held the invitation card with her free hand, the other driving the Yagara bull. Chapel of Holy Saviour, that was the name of the chapel written on the invitation card where the exchange of vows ceremony will be held at. "Yeah, we really do have to. We don't want to get lost and turn up late for the wedding later, yeah?"

"When are we gonna meet Sabo?" He continued whining.

"Maybe he's there at the chapel."

Impatient, Luffy snatched the invitation card from Nami.

"Luffy, you'll get it dirty!"

He licked his hands clean, and picked up the card again.

"Great, now it has your saliva on it."

"So what? Everything has my saliva on it."

"Euw."

"Nami, left," Luffy said quickly upon arriving at a junction, but Nami ignored him. "Nami, I said left!"

"Straight." She corrected him. "I thought I'm supposed to be the navigator here."

"Yeah, but I'm the captain!"

She sighed. It was clearly a bad idea taking Luffy out with her. She made a mental note, _never take Luffy out again unless it's a party of three and above. _She gave him an annoyed glare.

"You don't look so good... Do you want some food too?"

"No, Luffy. Now be quiet, will you?"

He sank lower into his seat, with a few sticks of mizu mizu satay on his lap, in which he only toyed with. Luffy remained quiet for the next ten minutes, and it did scare the hell out of Nami a bit, especially that he didn't even take another bite of anything despite the pile of mouth-watering freebies at the back seat.

"Oi." She nudged him with her elbow, but he didn't respond. "Oi, Luffy."

He pouted, and turned to the other way, pretending to enjoy the scenery anyhow.

"Fine, give me some of those satays."

Upon hearing so, he immediately turned back to her and shoved a piece of satay into her mouth. "So? Good, right? Did that make you feel better? Meat is suppose to make everyone feel better."

"Gosh, Luffy, you almost made me choke!"

"It's good, right? Right?"

Luffy was right. The mizu mizu satays are actually very heavenly. "I thought you don't share your food with other people."

"Hey, I share my food with my nakama. Nakamas only."

"Okay, whatever you say."

They finally arrived by the earlier mentioned new park, and it was true. It was a grassy park with well kept turfing and plenty of cherry blossom trees, and it was apparently the season where the pretty petals of pink and white cherry blossoms scattered around the park like pink and white snow. There were plenty of lovebirds walking around the park, much to Nami's disgust, but the view is astounding, from that height.

Nami saw the chapel at the end of the road by the park, the moderately sized majestic building which took architectural features of the eighteenth century Europe, but there was no water canal access to the place. "We'll drop off here," Nami suggested, and as soon as they jumped off the ride, Nami tied their Yagara bull to one of the steel poles provided.

"Here you go, Gomorrah Junior-chan!" Luffy gave the Yagara bull a piece of mizu mizu meat, in which it neighed happily before receiving it.

"_Gomorrah Junior-chan_? Really, Luffy?"

"It's like Gomorrah, but smaller!"

Nami nodded, to avoid prolonging the discussion even further. "Wow, this park is beautiful, really. There are even retail shops over there."

And though it was really inarguable that Luffy would cause a commotion, Nami couldn't really blame him when she saw a black shadow pushed the rubber captain out of a sudden, which made him fall over her in surprise.

"Ow!" Luffy yelled in pain, but thanks to his reflexes, he was able to support his own weight on his two hands, to avoid crushing her. Not that he's heavy, though.

Nami coughed under Luffy, feeling a curse coming out of her not-so-goody mouth either. "Crap! What was that?"

"Damn," Luffy lifted himself up on his feet quickly, abandoning his straw hat which fell beside her face on the ground. "You won't get away, you damn stranger!" He said, and as always, sprinted carelessly to chase after the black figure.

"Luffy!" Nami picked herself up, and the straw hat too, let's not forget that. "Luffy, come back here!" She called after him, but to no avail. He was already out of sight. "Great, now let's just sit and wait for miracles to happen."

She plopped the straw hat on her head, and decided to walk to the chapel anyway. But the minute she turned around, she accidentally bumped into someone with probably three times her body size, who nearly knocked her over. "Oh, sorry!"

Nami raised her head. The woman in front of her was definitely three times her size, with curly orange hair and a lit cigarette in between her teeth. She was dressed rather masculinely, a navy green shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbow and tucked into her knee length shorts. "S-sorry," Nami said, in hope that she hadn't angered the woman at all because damn, she looked pretty damn intimidating.

"You, you're that Cat Burglar Nami, aren't you?" The woman said instead, with a rather hoarse voice.

"U-um, yes?" _Oh, please have mercy, curly-haired big woman-san!_

"This stupid straw hat, is with ya." The woman readjusted the straw hat on Nami's head in order to see her face better. To Nami's surprise, the woman lifted Nami's chin, and cupped her cheeks too, staring into her soul like a vampire probably would. But for a second, she felt as if the woman was looking at her with a genuine wonder, despite the brutality of her look and the coarseness of her hands, she looked at Nami as if she wanted to protect Nami.

She couldn't help but feeling awkward after a while. "U-um..."

"Dadan-san!" They heard a voice calling from a distance, a feminine one, which made the woman released her immediately. They both turned their heads to the direction of the voice. A green-haired woman, with a scarf in her hair, came over to them. "Dadan-san, let's not keep the others waiting."

The woman called Dadan only nodded in response.

Nami felt the need to withdraw herself from the two strangers, but the green-haired woman's attention was on her, and the straw hat on her head, too. _Ah, how lovely._

"The straw hat... You're Cat Burglar Nami, right?"

Well, she couldn't deny the fame. _Deal with it, guess I gotta roll with it, you ain't got no autograph, you ain't gonna get enough-_

The green-haired woman pulled Nami in a quick hug, patting her back while at it. "Oh my, thank you so much..."

_What did I do? Did I save you? Oh, wait, are you both Water 7 citizens? _Taking that as a possibility, Nami tried to squeeze a 'you're welcome' out of her mouth, but the green-haired woman was getting a little teary eyed, that Nami couldn't even interrupt.

"Makino," the woman named Dadan called.

"Right, right." The green-haired woman - Makino, her name - released Nami immediately. "Well, anyway, thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe, and for taking care of him. We'll... We'll see you soon!" And they hurried off.

_Thank you for keeping Iceburg safe, maybe? And taking care of Iceburg? _That was one emotional woman there, she thought, but who knows? _Maybe she's just a very sensitive person. _Nami brushed her knees, making sure her clothes weren't dirty from the fall, and decided to make her way to the chapel, the direction where that troublesome, hyperactive captain of hers were headed off earlier.

* * *

"Okay, you win! You win!"

Nami hurried up to an apple tree by the chapel's grounds, where she noticed Luffy in his easily-spotted signature red shirt and blue shorts from afar. The rubber captain was apparently holding someone against the apple tree by the throat. _Oh, Luffy, please don't cause punch the hell out of anyone!_

Seconds later, Luffy found himself screaming in pain, jumping off the figure and waving his arm out in the air. "Hot! Hot!"

"Luffy! Are you okay?" Nami hurried off to Luffy, giving him a quick check. She then turned to the figure, who was, well, dressed in a dark navy coat and black pants, black boots, black gloves - the only one thing about him that gives him off, was his blonde, permed hair. "Sabo?"

"Good to see you too, Nami," he smiled, arms open towards them both.

"That wasn't fair, you used your fruit powers!" Luffy continued, unsatisfied.

"Pfftt, as if you wouldn't use your rubber attacks on me."

"I wasn't ready to go all Haki on you!"

"Luffy, you don't even need one," Sabo said with a laugh. "Remember Grandpa's fist of love?"

"Don't remind me, Sabo. That hurts like hell. Just as much as Nami's punch, all the time!"

Luffy and Sabo both turned to Nami, whom they had been ignoring since a few seconds ago. She placed one hand on her hip, gesturing to disagree with Luffy. "Well _excuse _me for trying to keep _you _in control, Luffy. You know you're going to get a lot of this _fist of love_ if you don't behave - and if you spend our loot without my permission too."

Sabo laughed, as they all walked into the chapel, Nami being the last one behind them both. "Alright, sounds like Nami's gonna give you more _love _than just _fist of love, _Luffy. She's good for a wife, I guess."

Nami nearly stumbled her feet on the chapel's steps leading to the entrance, but carelessness was not really the main reason. "Well, I'd appreciate if you kept that thought to yourself, Sabo!"

"Chill, Nami. I was just messing around." Sabo gave another comforting laugh, and pushed the chapel door open.

"Chill, Nami. He was just messing around," Luffy repeated, still with a playful grin.

"Funny." Nami clenched her teeth, and removed the straw hat from her head to return it back to Luffy. "Here, idiot," she placed the straw hat on his head, and proceeded to enter the chapel after Sabo.

The interior of the chapel was truly amazing. The isle was carpeted blue all the way to the altar, and the pews were white painted wooden pew benches. The upper walls were just windows with designed stain glasses, and the ceilings were painted to resemble the sky and the clouds that nested in the sky as well. There were musical instruments on the right side after the altar - the organ being the most obvious, and another set of shorter pew benches for perhaps, the choir group.

Luffy's "awesome" and "sugoi" echoed throughout the insides of the chapel, but Nami would agree with him too, this place looks amazingly beautiful. She loved how the ceilings were painted as the sky, they brought back memories of Haredas and all the Dumbledores back on Weatheria.

"Amazing, right?" Sabo said, with a heavy, satisfied exhale.

"It really is, amazing. Koala must be one happy bride!"

The blonde smiled widely, staring at the altar as if imagining, daydreaming. In four days, he's going to stand right there, at the altar, and he's going to look into Koala's eyes, her in a beautiful white dress with laced sleeves and cape-like dress tails, and white flowers in her hair, and yeah, he is going to say, _I do, I fucking do._

* * *

**Remember when I said I'm going to update this once a week? I'm just going to break it just this once. Oh and also do forgive my writing style onegai shimasu, I is no John Green. I is maybe David Nicholls junior.**

**Who here are fans of The Beatles? What's your favourite song? I'll go first, 'A Little Help From My Friends', 'Come Together' and 'All You Need Is Love'!**

**Thanks for the reads, something fairly sweet is coming up the next chapter.**


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

The one amazing perk of being a captain is that, you get what you ordered for from your crew. When Luffy ordered to _cook extra food for dinner_, Sanji did _cooked extra food for dinner_. Surprisingly, the reason for that wasn't to fulfill mister glutton demon residing in the pits of Luffy's stomach, but rather, the two soon-to-be newlyweds were invited to their guest house for a round of get together. Koala threw her arms around Robin the first thing when Robin opened the door, and Sabo was welcomed by the rest of the crew like family. Sanji cooked an all-seafood dinner for that evening, and he put out a bottle of old wine he got as a gift from the local wine shop earlier that day. They all clinked their wine glasses together - except Chopper, who had his fancy blackcurrant juice instead of an alcoholic beverage to suit his age and taste - in celebration of a reunion, and a good life ahead. It was one of those Kodak moments - the whole crew, the newlyweds and the private dinner party.

"The Revolutionaries are coming too, right?" Robin said over the salmon teriyaki she was having. "We saw three ships at the private harbour."

"Only the ones in our circles," Koala answered excitedly. "Well, Sabo is famous in the organization anyway, being second in command. He's like a celebrity."

"You're a revolutionary hero, you get fame, you get the girl. Damn, Sabo, your life's like one super action movie!" Franky complimented.

"Can't say I'm not thankful for it, Franky."

"Iva-san has been crazy about meeting you guys," Koala spoke again, turning to Sanji, "you, included. Said he's gonna turn you into a woman if you didn't come to see him."

The rest of the table laughed, some bombarding him with questions of how he he had gotten to know the Okama Queen himself. Embarrassed, he pretended to rub his temple in an attempt to hide the other half of his face. "He almost killed me with his shitty death winks once, or twice, or a thousand times, okay?"

"Oh, he's affectionate for you," Koala added.

"Iva-chan's gonna be around at the wedding, cool!" Luffy continued to swallow his fried rice, three swift spoonful at a time. "My dad's gonna be around too, right?"

The chatter and laughter of the whole table died down at his question. Everyone shifted their awkward glances between Luffy, who was still with his food as if he had never asked at all, and the couple, who were probably trying to figure out Luffy's possible reactions for their answer, later.

"He said he would."

Luffy said nothing else for the rest of the dinner - except laughing at Brook's skull jokes, asking Nami for her portion of octopus cake, and thanking Sanji for the meal in his most monotonous voice, a habit of concluding his every meal since when he was still a child.

After dinner, Koala insisted that she helps with the dishes, but Sanji refused her to, so she went off to Robin instead with another serving of wine. Brook played some sort of celebratory music on his guitar, while Chopper and Usopp danced along as Usopp explained to the little reindeer what a real wedding celebration is like. Zoro joined the others outside, on the turfing of the guest house's not so empty porch. Nami wanted to join Koala and Robin in hope that she could squeeze into what they call, girl pillow talks and shit, but they instead were too busy mesmerizing old memories of _back in the days with the Revolutionaries._

So she chose to sit by the raven-haired, rubber idiot on the grass, who was gazing up facing the moonlit night sky. "You've been awfully quiet," she said, nudging him with her elbow. "It's a bit creepy when you're surrounded by people, yet, you're not the life of the party."

Luffy gave her that silly grin again.

"Wipe that off your face," she pushed on his cheek playfully. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"I wanna see my dad. I'm excited about that."

"So that was what on your mind, huh?" She gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure he'll be around."

"Hey, he won't wanna miss my big day," Sabo interrupted, being the cock-blocker he didn't realize, and seated himself next to Luffy. His brunette fiancée joined as well, next to him.

"Oh, where's Robin?"

"Zoro-san kept bugging her with something, so she went inside."

"Oh."

"You know, I never thought Dragon-san is _your _dad, until that day when Sengoku announced it to the whole world," Sabo continued, the four sitting side-by-side with their butts on the grassy ground and their chins up towards the sky - and each other, sometimes. "After that day, he was all worried that everyone wants to kill you. Thought that he'd could protect you if no one knows your affiliation or connection with the Revolutionaries."

"Huh? I don't need his protection, I'm all grown up already! Shishishishi!"

"Idiot. He did save you once back at Loguetown! You're just too dumb to realize it."

"So, how's he like?"

"Eh, let's see. Strict. Determined. Stubborn. Hella strong. He could be very laidback sometimes. To the point of him falling asleep while actually talking!"

"Eh, sounds very much like Luffy and Garp-san!" Nami interrupted.

"It's called _family ties_, Nami," Luffy tried to sound smart.

"_Traits. _Family traits, idiot," Nami corrected him, as Koala chuckled at her spot. "I don't know how you could even get that one mixed up."

"Hey, Luffy." Sabo continued again. "I've got a favour to ask from you."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Be my best man. At the wedding."

Koala became excited. "Oh my God, Luffy-san, say yes! Please say yes!"

Nami turned to Luffy. She couldn't imagine how this boy would look like in a suit, or a tuxedo, but if he agrees to, she hoped he wouldn't be causing too much trouble at the wedding. She poked him, "Luffy?"

"Yes!" Luffy answered, which made Sabo, Koala and Nami cheered. Luffy made a clueless face, and picked his nose with a pinky finger, adding, "the best man means the hero of the wedding, right?"

Nami, Sabo and Koala facepalmed.

"Well, technically, you get to be by Sabo's side the whole day and make sure everything's alright on his side," Koala explained. "I guess that could pass as a hero."

"But as a hero, I get _more food _than anybody else, right?"

"Damn it, Luffy, you never changed at all," Sabo laughed. "You know, on second thought, Ace might make a better best man than you!"

Luffy laughed. "He'll burn everything, I can bet you on that!"

"Yeah... Damn, I wish Ace is here with us."

Upon noticing a little tear at the edge of Sabo's eye, Koala took his hand reassuringly. She gave him a warm smile, hoping to comfort him somehow.

"Hey Sabo, you know what would be funny?" Luffy asked.

"What?"

"If he's in heaven - or the sky, or whatever - and find his mom and dad, cos all the dead people are supposed to be there, and he tried to find you too, but you aren't there at all, cos you're not dead, and he'll be all glad-"

Sabo bursted out laughing. _Damn, that joke though, Luffy!_

"I wish he's here too, Sabo."

They two men sat in silence for a few seconds, gazing up into the night sky again, thoughts wandering off revolving their old memories with Ace. The look on their faces, the smile they were wearing, _God they're really, really missing Ace at the moment._

Nami shifted closer towards Luffy, and laid her head on his shoulder. He fidgeted a little, surprised by her action, but she shushed him, and she closed her eyes, settling to a comfortable spot on his shoulder. She thought it would make him a little less lonely somehow, filling in that spot where he wanted Ace to be, a little, not wholly. Sabo gave them a teasing smile, which they didn't quite catch, fortunately, and Koala rested her chin on Sabo's shoulder, eyes locked with his, sending a telepathic message of '_let them be, don't ruin their moment_'.

They stayed this way for about ten seconds, all thanks to another unintended cock-blocking moment when Franky stepped out onto the front yard with a bunch of fireworks and firecrackers in his hands. "Guys! Let's lit these suuuuper firecrackers up!"

"Firecrackers! Firecrackers!" Chopper and Usopp chanted as they marched behind the cyborg. Sanji, Robin and Zoro went out of the house too in curiosity of the whole commotion. Luffy, on the other hand, got excited too and quickly got up onto his feet, and pulled Sabo up to join the whole merrymaking.

Nami sighed and pouted a little without her realizing so, until she caught Koala's teasing smile. The brunette shifted closer next to her. "So, does he know?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Nami stammered.

Koala raised her eyebrows. "You know what I'm talking about, c'mon Nami!"

"Pfft, Koala, you're talking nonsense." Nami laughed nervously as an attempt to dismiss the discussion. She felt her heartbeat quickened for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. Well, damn.

"One, two..." Franky counted, and the firework he lit shoot high into the sky with its whistling sound, and when it explodes, the colourful sparks were goddamn beautiful above them. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy danced and cheered with their hands up in the air, waving them like they just don't care, yeah. Sabo was dragged into their odd dances, Brook sang on his guitar, Sanji watched the fireworks from where he stood, leaning by the open front door. Zoro and Robin sat on the steps leading to the front door, side-by-side, for one moment, the three of them looked as if they were an two-men one-woman indie band.

Fireworks continued to decorate the night sky above them, and Water 7 looked a little merrier that night.

* * *

**I know. One chapter per week pfft. I've been impatient.**

**I have been fangirling Sabo these past few days - even sang Beggin' for Sabo on #PeronaThePinkGuitar - and forgive me though. I know, I know my ultimate OP crush is Roronoa Zoro but spare me okay? It's not my fault that Sabo showers more frequently than Zoro. Haha I'm just joking. I love you Zoro, here, gimme a hug.**

**Thank you, _dbgztfan2004_, and the two _Guest_ reviewers - all hail Sabo/Koala shippers! _scatteredPhilosopher_, I'm so glad you popped in, and I hoped you'll be around yeah? 'Here Comes The Sun' is an adorable song! You probably have gotten it by now that the titles of these chapters would be titles of their songs, the idea induced by that one time I decided to name this story 'Luffy In The Sky With Diamonds'. Haha! _RosesAndRavens_, I'm gonna answer this in one exhale, here goes = Water 7 is pretty, mmmngeahahergh, Ice-Ossan makes ships for the Revolutionary, to be answered in the next chapter, the father is who I mighty shipped with her, (head exploded from the thought), hahaha I tried to have everything logically explained but agh I need to have Dadan and Makino at the wedding so yeah, I leave the four years thing to Oda, Iva-chan is going to kiss Sanji soon really soon, and thank you so much baby!**

**Thank you for the reads, follows, favourite and reviews. I appreciate those so much right now and reviews, especially, as I sometimes got writer's block and I needed motivation and your thoughts/ideas to be able to generate brilliant ideas for scenes because you this fic is for you guys anyway, so yeah... ****I'll stop rambling.**

**See you around, flowers!**


	4. She Loves You, Yeah Yeah Yeah

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**She Loves You, Yeah Yeah Yeah**

_Does he know? Does he know? _Koala's voice repeated the same question in her head like a broken record, or rather, like an imaginary Pokemon with a name sounding like does-he-know or something similar, whispering into her ear while she tried to sleep. She wished she could stab that bastard of a Pokemon and get back to sleep, but _no, that wouldn't work, you're imaginary, _hence she needed to just deal with it for the rest of the night. She didn't know why the question bugged her so much, probably mainly because it's an indirect question which provoked her to relate it to various questionable things, including _that, that?_

And by _that, that, _she really meant _that that that that, that that?_

The orange-haired girl pulled her blanket over her head, and muttered out loud, "I am not _that that that that, that that!" _

Her heartbeat quickened again, at that thought, and she could hear it faintly in the silence of the night - even louder than those manly snoring from the bedroom next door, yes - so she cursed, "heartbeat, you... _sonofabitch_."

There were suddenly sounds of the toilet being flushed, from their bathroom, and the bathroom door swung open just as Nami sat up from her cocoon of a blanket. In dim light only provided by their bathroom, she caught the silhouette of their dear archaeologist walking out of the bedroom, with a face towel in her hand, however.

"Robin?"

"Oh Nami, did I wake you up?

"No, no." _I'm already awake from thinking about that that that that, that that, and the broken record in my head, thank you very much. "_Robin, are you sick?"

The archaeologist fell silent for a while. "Nami, do you mind if I... sleep with you?"

Nami gave Robin a crooked smile, and shifted herself to one side of her own bed, making room for Robin. Robin thanked her, and tucked herself under Nami's blanket.

"Robin, are you sick?" Nami asked, and though it was dark, her worrisome portrayed clearly from her face. "You know you can just tell me anything, you know."

"I wish I am, Nami. I wish I am."

Robin's answer scared Nami more than her usually-morbid commentaries, that she had no idea what to say in return.

"Nami, have you ever been afraid of anything?"

"Well, have you ever seen me in most of our battles?"

Robin giggled, one hand covering her mouth.

"That, and I'm afraid of _that that that that, that that."_

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, I'm afraid of being alone without you guys. Remember our two years apart? That shit scared me at first, I mean... You know."

"I know."

That was all Robin had said, though Nami expected a whole lot more. "I guess you wanted to tell me that you're afraid of something?"

Robin sighed, and brushed Nami's hair lightly, toying the ends of the orange locks that fell onto the bed between them. "Nami, I'm afraid of having my own child."

Nami gasped, eyes widened at the surprise, surprise! "Okay, Robin, who's the father?"

"Nami-"

"I'm joking! But seriously Robin, are you... you know?"

The older woman placed one of her hand over her belly, "I don't know. I hope not."

"Well, have you consulted Chopper about this? And most importantly, who is the father?"

"Just had a check-up test with Chopper earlier today. He is supposed to tell me the results by tomorrow night."

"Are you nervous?"

Robin nodded. "I don't want a child, Nami. I couldn't raise one. She's going to grow up being chased by the Marines, because she's a child of a pirate, a child of a criminal-"

Nami knew where this is going. Though she had never heard the actual, first hand story of the archaeologist's childhood, she did understood from Franky's tales, that Robin had an awful time growing up, watching her home being destroyed, and having millions of Bellies bounty on her head. Nami immediately dove under Robin's arm and cuddled by her torso, which caught Robin by surprise.

"Robin, you know what you are to the whole crew?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a _mama Straw Hat. _The mother of the whole crew. You made us feel safe, you gave us love. You tucked the boys into bed most nights, you read them gore bedtime stories. Not those _Mpreg darkfics_ though. Anyway... You're already like a mother."

Robin said nothing in return. She brushed Nami's hair instead.

"Sorry if I made you feel old."

"It's alright, or else this would probably be one of our gay moments." Hah, what did you know? Robin does know how to crack a normal, non-gore joke!

"Can I guess who the father is?"

"Go ahead."

"Brook."

"Oh heavens no-"

"I'm only joking!"

"Nami..."

"Zoro."

Robin said nothing.

"Was I right? You know Brook found a pair of lacy panties while he was cleaning the Crow's Nest the other day, so that gave it away."

"Oh, that was embarrassing."

"Well, it's disgusting to think that Zoro is sneaking a woman up in the Crows Nest and, ugh, it's disgusting to think that idiot would even, ugh, sleep with someone, you know. No offense, I just-"

"-see him like a brother. I understand."

"So... What are you two now?"

"Nakama."

"Eh? No lovey dovey relationship stuff?"

"No, only nakama."

"I see." Nami wanted to press her more about it, but she decided to wait until they're not all emotional and worried instead. They both needed to catch some sleep, and the imaginary Pokemon feeding her thoughts of _that that that that, that that _was no longer bugging her. _Hallelujah, child. Hallelujah._

_"_So, I heard Luffy's going to be the best man at the wedding."

And so, at the mention of Luffy's name, Nami's heartbeat grew faster yet again, thundering against her chest. _Oh no, please no, please no, heart, you sonofabitch!_

Robin chuckled. "Nami, I could hear your heartbeat!"

Still remained under Robin's arms, Nami buried her flushed face into Robin's chest, and muttered, "shut up, Robin. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

* * *

The thought of _that that that that, that that _continue to bother Nami even when she woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh breakfast pancakes and fruit parfait. Robin was no longer in her bed, as she had expected, and upon realizing that it was nearly noon, she got up for a quick refreshing shower, got herself dressed in her The Beatles t-shirt tucked into her red high-waist shorts, and joined the others in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, 'the others' consisted of Robin and Chopper with a cup of coffee, a box of grape juice and another board game - Chinese chess - and lazy Zoro lifting weights outside as seen from the kitchen window, and of course, the man of the kitchen himself, Sanji, who was preparing fruit smoothies.

"Nami-swan, good morning!" The cook greeted her with smile as wide as half his face, as always. "You missed today's breakfast, but I saved you your portion of food, I'm going to heat it up for a while."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami settled on the dining table and poured herself tea as Sanji went on to heat her breakfast. "Ah, I hate getting up late... Where's everyone?"

"Franky went to visit Mozu, Kiwi, and all his Franky Family," Robin answered. "Usopp and Brook went out for a stroll."

"They're just trying to re-live their fame as Sogeking and Soul King," Sanji added. "Oh wait, those rhymed."

"Eh! Sogeking is around?!" Chopper exclaimed, excitedly.

"Chopper, Usopp _is _Sogeking," Nami explained.

"EHH?!"

"Oh, you ruined it for him," Robin commented with a poker face, but to their surprise, Chopper rolled on his seat, with eyes gleaming, chanting to himself '_Usopp sugoi, Usopp sugoi_'.

"Or not," Nami added with slight smile.

"And Sabo kidnapped Luffy right after breakfast," Robin continued, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wasn't asking," Nami replied quickly while trying to avoid awkward eye contact.

Robin merely chuckled, and seconds later, Nami's food was all ready. "For you, Nami-swan!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." And as she began to enjoy her meal, the cook stood by the kitchen window to light up a cigarette.

"You fit to go shopping for dresses today, Robin?"

Robin raised her head away from the board game, and gave Nami a rather apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Nami. I wanted to settle something today..." She looked out of the window from where she sat, hinting towards the green-haired swordsman who was now doing ridiculous push-ups with his thumbs, yeah, very much the Roronoa Zoro way.

"I can come with you, Nami-swan!" Sanji offered.

And then it occurred to Nami - a lame idea, really - that maybe if she could hang out with a male nakama normally today, maybe, just maybe, she could eventually get rid of the idea that _that that that that, that that, _or better known as the idea that she has feelings for their rubber captain.

* * *

"This is boring," Luffy whined, while he stood with his arms open, in the middle of one of Water 7's finest tailor shop. The man who was measuring him was fortunately very friendly, and he offered a twenty percent discount for this pair of suit as well, which made him thought, _discount, it's that thing Nami liked so much apart from tangerines and money._

"Hey, you need to look your best at my wedding," Sabo laughed, while seated on a sophisticated couch and watched his younger brother getting himself fitted for his best man suit. "Or else, Koala's gonna kill us both."

"I didn't say that," Koala interrupted, her head peeking our from the aisles of available, ready-made suits just opposite the spacious interior of the shop. "I just thought you'd want to look your best, after all. You're a handsome guy, right, Sabo?"

"The bride has spoken," Sabo agreed. "Nobody argues with the bride."

Luffy pouted, but nevertheless complied to the tailor's orders - _lift your arms, turn around, stand up straight, stop moving please, don't turn just yet, do you want a good suit or not, whatever you say, well okay. _Koala chuckled to herself at the tailor's misadventures of getting Luffy's measurement, the heels of her fancy knee-length boots made sounds that go _tak tak tak _as she walked back to the fancy couch her fiance was sitting on. _  
_

"Alright, lucky you, I have just the right suit for you," the tailor finally said. "Come along now."

Luffy made another _when-is-this-going-to-end _face, before he tailed the tailor lazily to one of those aisles and proceeded to the dressing room. Sabo and Koala were left alone for the moment, with some classy old music of nylon-stringed guitar tune and the voice quality of a few decades back, which played through the little tone dial placed elegantly on the front desk, and to be honest, it was quite romantic for a guy like mister tailor man.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile... I'm crossing you in style, someday..._" Koala sang along, resting her head on the blonde man's shoulder. She sighed. "I really wished we'd brought Nami along too. We could pick a dress for her too, right?"

"I thought you chose Bellemere as your maid of honour?" Sabo said, running his hands through his lover's hair. Bellemere is Koala's feisty junior in position of Fishman Karate's substitute teacher, who was just a few years younger than her. Now, you would be glad to not have Bellemere meet Nami, because you have no idea how much she resembles Nami's foster mother. If you believe in reincarnations, well, let's leave it to that. Bellemere had not arrived yet, anyway, as she was on an assignment earlier that week, and Koala was already considering someone else to replace her just in case she couldn't make it.

"What if Bellemere, couldn't make it, though?"

"You're just saying that cos you wanna pair Luffy and Nami up, aren't you?"

Koala gave Sabo a playful punch on his chest. "You're the one who said it!"

"And you gave me that idea." Sabo gave her a pinch on her waist in return. "They're alright. They're gonna be alright. Sailed together for years, didn't they?"

"I guess. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. When I saw them last night, they looked, you know. Adorable."

Their little conversation was cut short, really short as you can see, the minute mister tailor man returned with Luffy and his new suit. At a quick glance, he really did look like a younger version of Joe Jonas with a straw hat on his head. Koala's jaw dropped upon seeing him, and Sabo, well, he already did know he has one handsome lad for a younger brother now, did he? Of course, you need to get him into something that doesn't speak _meat, food,_ and _the chopstick dance_ to validate that opinion.

"Luffy, you look dashing! That suit suits you! Get it? That suit, suits... Oh never mind."

"Meh, I look like Sanji now," Luffy said, which gave him an idea - he adjusted half of his hair to cover his left eye, and squinted his right eye, and held two fingers up as if holding a cigarette. "_This is, the suit of love_."

Sabo laughed hard, meanwhile Koala wasn't paying attention - or had barely known Sanji that much to actually understood the impression. "Alright, what if we loose the straw hat?"

Immediately, Luffy and Sabo both focused on Koala, and kept their expressions very serious. "Nobody, takes away the straw hat," they both chanted together, like it was agreed to over brotherly telepathy.

* * *

**_Moon River_ belongs to Breakfast At Tiffany's. One of my favourite songs, yes. I have a lazy cover made (SoundCloud: seisfleur).**

_**RosesAndRavens**_**, yes thank you arigato gozaimasu. The kind of review I wished compulsary, at least one on every fic is thiiiiis. I went back to edit and made several corrections :D let me know if you spotted anything on this one haha. Iva-chan and Sanji is out on a date while I was editing this one on FF. (girlish giggles with accidental snorts). _ButterPie_, hello love, welcome to S.S. Sabo/Koala! _scatteredPhilosopher_, I hoped you enjoy this one too, love! Now excuse me while I go scrub Zoro's back - no peeking!**

**Thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews. Not much but heh I do enjoyed writing all these. Tried editing out the humor but it wouldn't be enjoyable to read otherwise, to me at least. If you're looking for seriously-written fics, go somewhere else. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed my terrible storytelling nonetheless. See you around, flowers!**


	5. And Your Bird Can Sing

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**And Your Bird Can Sing**

"Zoro, are you going to bath?"

"In a minute. Why?"

"Can I join? I need someone to brush my fur for me."

"Sure, I'll be there in a sec."

And so the little reindeer walked off to the bathroom at the end of the house, the bathroom in which the boys had to share - and to be fair, Sanji was the only one who had a habit of bathing like a decent human being, thank you very much. Zoro sighed, and washed his face quickly at the kitchen sink. Everyone else had gone out somewhere, doing God knows what for either sightseeing, visiting, or in preparation for the wedding. He regretted that he just needed to train a little earlier that day, to make up for the following days that he might not be able to make time for. The guest house is fairly quiet now.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens... Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche..._

Zoro froze at the sound of a romantic old tune, which was heard from the living room. Wondering who else was at home except him and Chopper, he immediately walked to the living room to check out who it was. There stood the raven-haired archaeologist, in her floral sundress, leaning against the cabinet on which a tone dial was located - and played. She hummed along to the song, slowly swaying her body to the lovely sound._  
_

She jumped a little when he caught her waist from behind, and later, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I didn't know you like Italian songs."

"French, of the North Blue," Robin corrected him. "It's Edith Piaf, _La Vie En Rose_."

"Mmhmm," was Zoro's only reply, as he began trailing kisses from her ear, along her neck, and her shoulders, and his hands wandered under her dress, touching her in places that made her chest heaved as if she was in need of breath.

Robin used her strength to turn towards Zoro, protesting his seduction attempt. It was new to him, as she would usually let him take control. The woman gave her a crooked smile, and cupped the back of his neck instead. "Why don't we just dance?"

"I don't dance," he told her, but he held her waist and subconsciously followed in her slow swaying pace.

"_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_" she continued singing along to the music, while letting him kiss at the nape of her neck, again. "_Il me parle tout bas,_" his fingers brush against the thin fabric of her sundress, over her bosom, "_ja vois la vie en rose,_" her lean fingers slipped through the waistband of his pants, without her even realizing it, but then, _oh maybe just once more_, she told herself, and she tried to sing along to the song while the green-haired man undressed her, held her tenderly while leaving constellations on her chest, under her naval, and... "_when you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose..._"

* * *

"_Il est entré dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la_ _cause_..." Sanji sang, miraculously with a cigarette in between his teeth and both hands in his pocket, while strolling along the lovely streets of Water 7 on a Thursday afternoon, with Nami - also known to him as _the goddess, the angel, the flower of my garden, the rose of my Valentine,_ and other cheesy romantic things that ero-cook could come up with. Though they had entered several shops and found nothing for herself, only a pair of dress lilac flared dress that would make Robin looked like a princess of a very classy bath soap commercial - which they decided to pick up for her as a surprise - the weather today was at least, sunny but windy, like fall on a summer island. And that pleasurable weather made Nami a little less cranky, thankfully.

"Is that a French song?"

"_La Vie en Rose,_ Edith Piaf," Sanji explained. "Heard it once at Baratie. It's a really lovely song, Nami-swan! As lovely as you!"

"Shut up and don't embarrass me," she replied, although she loved being showered by compliments from Sanji every single time, she would get annoyed if he did it in public. Hella embarrassing, yeah. They walked passed another boutique, with mannequins wearing pastel-coloured dresses. "Let's try this one."

They entered the shop, and she tried a few dresses she thought would suit the wedding theme - now, what is the wedding theme again? - but it's nothing different from the previous shops, if she would depend on the blonde cook's opinion. It was always compliments, compliments and compliments, and she was always _beautiful, lovely, _and _gorgeous_ in every dress she had tried. At that very shop, she found a baby blue halterneck dress, a marshmallow pink bodycon dress, a yellow flared knee-length dress and finally, the one she was trying one, a pale red fishtail dress.

"You look stunning in this, Nami-swan!" Yes, he said this with hearts on his eyeballs, like the typical Sanji she had always known.

"I wish you'd not say I look equally good in every dress I tried, Sanji-kun," Nami rubbed her temple and shook her head. She studied her reflection in the full-length mirror again. "Hmm, this is pretty, but this isn't for wedding..."

"You look gorgeous in whatever you wear, Nami-san," Sanji said again. This time, he walked to the accessories corner of the shop, picked up a golden metal belt and returned to her. "Up, lift your hands up, Nami-san. Careful, if you touch me I might die."

Nami lifted her arms to allow Sanji to secure the golden metal belt around her waist. "How come?"

"Nosebleeds."

"Baka!" Although, she knew it was only a joke. Once the belt was secured, Sanji retreated one step back, and allowed her to check herself in the full length mirror, once again. The golden metal belt really did the dress good. "Wow, Sanji-kun, you do know how to accessorize."

"It's just like food, you need to have the right colour and the right side decoration to make it presentable! Do you like it, Nami-san?"

"Yeah, I do." She turned to the shop assistant who was by the cashier counter. "I'll take this dress and this golden belt for fifty percent discount!"

"Eh? I'm sorry ma'am but the dress is only on twenty percent discount..."

"Fine, I'll take this dress, this golden belt and the three other dresses with seventy percent discount."

"Eh?! W-wait!"

Nami returned to the dressing room to change into her previous clothes. "You know, Sanji-kun, for once you're actually useful right here..."

"Nami-san calls me useful!"

"It sucks, really, having to shop all by myself, and Robin isn't really feeling well since yesterday-"

"Eh, what happened to dear Robin-chwan? Is she sick?"

"Uh, I reckon so. But she'll be alright... Don't worry. We have the best doctor in the world on our team, aren't we?"

"You're right. Leave her to Chopper, he'll heal her as fast as he could."

"Hmm. By the way, Sanji-kun, what are you gonna wear to the wedding?"

"I had a really fine pair of suit that I don't usually wear. I bet Luffy's getting all dressed up for his tailored best man suit right now. It's not fair that he had a chance to date on the beautiful bridesmaid!"

"Bridesmaid?"

* * *

Robin stared blankly at the empty ceiling above her, with the swordsman's naked body over hers on the mattress, and his heavy breathing brushed ticklishly on the skin of her neck. The atmosphere was so quiet that she could only hear their thundering heartbeat on sync against each other's chest. She cursed herself mentally for about seventeen times before she finally realized that the swordsman was giving light kisses on her neck, with his one free hand brushing and playing her hair.

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

He stopped. "Not gonna go again, don't worry."

"You never did this. You don't do this."

Zoro knew what she meant. The tender kisses on her neck, the hair brushing an toying, he have never did that after sex. He have never even gave any affectionate gesture after sex, all these while, and they were used to getting what they wanted and that's that. Thing is, though, he did not even realize what he was doing until she pointed it out, and well, he sighed, moved to her side on the bed with his one arm pillowing his head. "Sorry. Didn't know you didn't like it."

Robin closed her eyes. "I thought we both agreed to not be... affectionate."

"Right."

"Leave all those only for foreplay."

"Yeah."

She turned her head sideways to face him, a handful lock of her hair fell on her jawline to partially hide the worrisome expression she was giving him. "I suppose Chopper is waiting-"

She was unable to finish her sentence, as Zoro quickly claimed her by the mouth, his rough hands grasping her waist along with the tongue-voided kiss. It took her a few seconds to eventually attempted to free herself, with the help of several phantom hands.

"Zoro!"

There was a certain expression of remorse on his face as he returned her look, apologetically. He quickly sat up, avoiding her gaze now. "Sorry, I... fuck." The swordsman got up onto his feet, collected his clothes earlier abandoned on the floor, and attempted to leave, before Robin called out his name with a rather cold voice.

"Tell Chopper we'll be heading out to town after bath," she told him. "You included."

* * *

Nami was awfully quiet after they had left the earlier boutique with that lovely red fishtail dress - with the golden metal belt, thank you very much to Sanji's ten- seconds-of-being-Alexander-Wang. Correctly, it was after Sanji mentioned the bridesmaid, or the maid of honor, that Nami had gotten a little less enthusiastic in the dress hunt.

In effort to cheer her up a little while trying to figure out what has been bothering her, Sanji took her to a lovely coffee shop downtown, and they sat by the window with a view of the nearby canal. Accompanied by cheesecakes and blackcurrant-flavoured tea, he blabbed about nothing else but food, though he was kind enough not to criticize the tea. Still, Nami didn't say much.

"Nami-swan? Is everything okay?"

"Ie, everything's fine." She gave him a nervous laugh instead, realizing that he was getting straightforward. "Can't wait for the wedding!"

"Me too, Nami-swan."

Nami wrinkled her forehead, and gave him a sorta smirk. "That's it? Where's your, _I can't wait to meet all the beautiful ladies!_?"

"That's true. But... But..."

"But?"

"My loyalty is to Nami-swan!" Cartoonishly, he raised one arm and pointed towards the ceiling. Oh, yes.

"Get a life, Sanji-kun. I don't know whether to feel flattered or to feel sorry for you." Of course, she meant for it to be a joke, well, maybe.

"Well, at one point of life... No, never mind."

"What? What is it?"

"Never mind, it's just a stupid thought..."

"No, go ahead. I won't laugh. Least I could do is gossip about it to Usopp later, but well, that's it then."

"Well, you know, at one point of life you will thought of settling down, you know? Be dedicated to only one person, the love of your life, exactly what Sabo and Koala did. Well, they're still going to be doing their job, shitting on the Government's schemes and all that every now and then, but-"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. To be all happy and cuddly with a life partner. Isn't that what love is all about? Love, you're the _expert _on that, aren't you, Sanji-kun?"

Taking that as compliment, Sanji took out a cigarette stylishly. "Love, is something-"

"Excuse me, sir," a waiter approached him, "this is a non-smoking restaurant-"

"I'm not gonna light it," Sanji replied for a quick save, though he wouldn't care, really, and dismissed the waiter who mumbled, _'alright, Agustus Waters'. _"Now, love, Nami-san, is something very precious-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not necessary, though. Right? You can just shake off these feelings if it appears."

"Love keeps one moving, Nami-san."

"Cheesy nerd."

"You ever been in love?"

"I have. With cartography."

_Of course, _Sanji thought. "Ah, but does cartography made your heart beat faster than a real person does?"

Nami was about to criticize the concept of _love _and emphasize how love towards a passion, a field of knowledge or an activity could also be considered _love, _but she was taken aback by the mention of 'heart', 'beat', and 'faster'. Sure, that shit is pretty much familiar to her lately. _That that that that, that that. _Feeling a certain frustration with her own self, she let her face fell flat on the table. "Heartbeat, you... _sonofabitch_."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little ZoRobin-centric. It was meant to be a side-story, but I suppose maybe I wanted to make it the kind of story where, at the conclusion, you would enjoy and you would be proud of what they have become throughout (even if it's fanfiction lol). I'll try to put more Sabo and Koala soon, I promise.**

_**RosesAndRavens**_**, why are you so lovely? Actually, you've prompted me to start this fic, I sure as hell wanted to write a LuNa but I've got nothing in mind. And then, chapter 744 came in, a new ship set sailed and what the heck let's make a wedding! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, love! _1327,_ hahaha and this fic loves you so far. Stick around, my love! _scatteredPhilosopher_, (reaches for towel) look, it is not what it looks like. Hahaha. Would you like Nami to meet Bellemere? The reviews affects the story, you know :3 _Shiningheart of Thunderclan_, thank you, do stick around! (:**

**Thanks for the reads, follows, favourites and reviews. I'm gonna go cuddle with Sabo for a bit and then sleep, maybe. Goodnight, flowers!**


	6. Ain't She Sweet

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Ain't She Sweet**

There were three fancy porcelain cups filled with coffee, juice and Japanese tea on the metal table just by the bank of a beautiful canal flowing south. Outdoor cafes were really a popular concept for cafes around Water 7, and this one was located more upstream, where generally none of their crew mates would ever find them. And by them, I do meant Zoro, Robin and Chopper.

Of course, Chopper had excused himself for a while to visit the nearby bookstore. Whether coincidentally, or intentionally giving the two some privacy, only the little reindeer knew.

"Sorry for whatever happened back there," Zoro broke the silence between them both, although he was guessing that the woman might held her words back due to her in-confidence of putting some new he doesn't know into words. He was rather impatient.

"It's fine," she told him calmly. "Don't let it happen again."

"Sure," Zoro leaned back against his chair. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's getting harder to hold myself back these days. Sorry."

Fearing to further interpret that, she took a sip of her coffee, and placed her hands on the table. She had to tell him the _thing, _but she was worried of how he would react. She had no will to carry on with whatever happens next if he decides to be ignorant about it. No, she have no strength to go through that.

"You've been a little distant lately," Zoro said again.

"I've a lot on my mind."

"Hmm. Mind sharing?"

She needed to tell him. "I did my medical check-up with Chopper last night."

He remembered how she didn't look very well lately, so he leaned forward, displaying a little concern. "You're alright, right?"

"I'm alright. It's just that, it wasn't the normal medical test that I consulted to Chopper about." Robin sighed heavily. "I took the pregnancy test."

It took the swordsman by surprise, that he nearly choke his saliva. Cusses ran through his mind like a downpour of heavy rain, but he resisted saying anything stupid for now. She was quiet, but clearly bothered. Trying to be optimistic, he asked her, "what's the result?"

"Chopper will give out the result tonight," she explained, her hands trembling for the first time in months, over such situation.

"If you're pregnant-"

"I don't want it," she said immediately. "I'm not ready for it. I couldn't find myself fit to raise it."

He was quiet.

"We're pirates. Carrying titles as criminals."

Out of nothing, he shifted his chair nearer beside her, and put his hand over hers. She flinched at the sudden action, but to her surprise, though, he wasn't being all rough. The touch was gentle and reassuring, comforting. "Look... I have no idea how to make things better, but let's just hope the test comes out negative tonight."

Neither of them were ready to be parents, after all, they weren't lovers to begin with. For a moment, it felt like they have truly messed up the whole comrades-with-benefits thing. They weren't even lovers to begin with... Or are they?

"Uh, does this make you feel better?" The swordsman said awkwardly, as he grabbed both her hands softly, fingers intertwined.

"We are _nakamas_, right, Zoro?"

"We are _nakamas_, yeah."

"Hold to that thought while you're holding me."

* * *

"I'm back, Baa-san!"

The young girl, of fourteen maybe, with lime-green hair tied into braided ponytails and side-swept fringe, a cape around her shoulders, fancy conductor hat on her head and of course, her shorts bearing her scraped knees as tokens of her adventurous endeavours. She was almost as tall as Luffy, while her pet rabbit who seemed to produce cat-like sounds stood by her, with an absurd height almost reaching her knees. With a quick glimpse you wouldn't quite be able to tell who was the girl, but should you remember her braided ponytails, yes, you could really start justifying that puberty has done this girl good.

"Luffy ni-chan!" She abandoned her conductor cape as she leaped across the room of their little home by the Water 7 sea-train station, the home the Iceburg had build for them after Franky's departure years ago. The house was only a storey, much like the two - Kokoro Baa-san and Chimney herself - would prefer, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a reasonably large living room filled with old belongings of the Tom's Workers, as well as a comfortable couch set, a jukebox put together by Zanbai and the rest for no reason, and Chimney and Gonbe's butterfly collection on the wall.

"Oho, Chimney!" Luffy said as Chimney pounced on him like an impatient little sister. It has been four years, really. Kokoro Baa-san gave her easily-amused laugh, while Sabo and Koala simply smiled.

"Where's Nami nee-chan and everyone else?" She said as she released him, and seated beside him.

"You'll see them at the wedding," Koala added. "They're all invited!"

"Ngeahaha! I bet everyone looks so much different now!" Kokoro Baa-san said, her merry and loud voice booming in a way Tom would once upon a time. "Ah, I didn't even know you're related to Sabo. Such a small world, whad'ya know?"

Chimney nodded, while Gonbe made nyan-like noises beside her. "Koala nee-chan and Sabo ni-chan would always visit us while Ice-ossan made or repair ships for them!"

Koala lifted up a paperbag placed beside her earlier. "I have your flowergirl dress here, Chimney. Do you want to try it out?"

Excited, she jumped off her seat. "Let's!" She said, and led Koala to her bedroom.

"Ngeahahaha, Chimney had been excited since Monday," Kokoro Baa-san said. "And I bet she'll be willing to be the bridesmaid if you and Nami get married!"

Sabo let out a teasing snicker. Well, duh, his little brother is twenty-two now, and despite his ongoing adventures and bloodshed pirate battles, he ought to know at least the basics of marriage.

The rubber boy gave them a poker face, scratching the back of his head under his straw hat. "But I wasn't planning on marrying anyone."

_Yeah, he knows. Just too effing dense to accept teasing as, well, teasing._ The blonde shook his head.

The old mermaid boomed out a laughter. Ah, she's always in a good mood! "Well, you'll get to hear tonnes of that during the wedding later!"

"It's Sabo and Koala's wedding," Luffy said, starting to get uneasy. "Why would people ask about my wedding? That's so dumb."

"Well, Pirate King needs a Pirate Queen. Duh, Luffy," Sabo tried to fit into Luffy's reasoning. "Roger must have a queen, that's how Ace came into this world anyway!"

"So, I'm going to make an Ace? Cool!" Luffy's eyes were gleaming, and both Kokoro Baa-san and Sabo laughed at the hilarity of Luffy's choice of words.

"Sure, Luffy. _Make _an Ace."

Koala and Chimney returned to the living room, the former making a dramatic introduction and the latter, in her free, beautiful lime-green curls, her pixie-like white dress and a pair of silver-sequinned Mary-Janes. Kokoro Baa-san smiled at her stunningly beautiful granddaughter. "Chimney, you aren't the one getting married, right?"

Koala chuckled, throwing an arm around Chimney. "She looks beautiful, isn't she?"

Chimney blushed a little. Upon noticing the roses in a vase on the coffee table, possibly one or two days old she didn't really realize, she grabbed it and handed it to Koala. "Hold it for a sec. Sabo ni-chan, stand up!"

"What, why?"

"Just stand up!"

Sabo complied, and stood up.

"Luffy ni-chan, you stand next to him."

"Okay! Shishishi!" Luffy, probably thinking that it was a game, complied as well.

"Here comes the bride!" Chimney said excitedly, as she pretended to scatter flower petals from an imaginary basket in front of Koala. Once Koala got the hint, she chuckled and clutched the vase of roses, walking towards Sabo's direction behind Chimney, who was now humming _Here Comes The Bride._

When Chimney finally reached Sabo, she quickly pushed the brunette to be caught into his arms. "Now kiss!" Chimney said teasingly, while Luffy tilted his head to peek, curious of how a kiss would be like.

Now, Sabo and Koala had a little problem. Sure, they were all over each other when no one else is around, but kissing in public, or in the presence of someone else, is something they have never ever done. First it was because they wanted their relationship to be a secret from the rest of rhe Revolutionaries. Secondly, they were just a pair of shy cuties. Very shy cuties, thank you very much.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Luffy and Chimney chanted together, Kokoro Baa-san still grinned widely.

The two blushed in the middle of their chant, Koala swore Sabo's cheeks just might spontaneously combust any second now. It became awkward, but sweet, and embarrassing, but their heart pounced like dubstep.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sabo immediately pulled Koala closer by her waist, took his top hat off and covered their faces, blocking their view.

And then he gave his lovely fiancée a sweet kiss.

* * *

Sanji had prepared dinner a little early that evening for a surprising reason. It did felt a little weird, leaving the kitchen to the two women, as he was usually the man of the kitchen himself. Just out of the concern so that his crew mates will be pleased and taken care of for dinner, he laid out heating instructions on the kitchen counter for both Nami and Robin to comply to. Arriving in a good pair of shirt and and the invigorating scent of Paco Robbano 2 Million perfume he rarely wear, he darted around the kitchen, fixing his tie and checking his wallet and cigarettes, and while at that, mumbling on dinner-related reminders to Nami and Robin like a mother leaving her children home alone for the first time. "Don't heat it longer than a minute, or you'll burn your mouth. Chopper doesn't take olives so make sure you don't put them on his plate. Don't remove the tamarind steamed sea king meat from the current plate, it's very tender, just heat it in the steamer as it is-"

"You wrote those down, Sanji-kun, we know," Nami finally shushed the blonde cook as she leaned against the island counter top. "We'll be fine, don't worry!"

Robin gave Sanji a reassuring smile, she find it quite adorable that he was worrying about their dinner while he should already be heading out for his own dinner. "We'll manage, Sanji-san. You better get along now."

"Yeah, you better get along now, or you'll be late!" Nami gave him a push on his back, and the both proceeded to the front door. It was when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper appeared at the doorstep that they stopped to make way for the three mischievous guys.

"Ooh, where is Sanji going?" Usopp asked curiously.

"He is going on a date," the orange-haired navigator explained, which made Usopp dramatically froze, Chopper's eyes gleamed in wonder, and Luffy - well, being Luffy - picked his nose with his pinky finger expressionless, pulling of that poker face better than Lady Gaga.

"Jeez, man, why didn't you tell me?" Usopp immediately threw an arm around Sanji, boastfully. "Listen, I'm going to tell you all that is needed to know while going on a date, hohoho!"

"When have _you _ever been on a date yourself?" Nami arched her eyebrows, looking at Usopp with a sarcastic-like glare.

"You can't judge him, Nami-san. He has that doctor-chan back at Syrup Village," Sanji added, while Usopp nodded in agreement.

Nami gave a slap on his forehead. "It's good enough that you're going on a date with someone instead of bugging me around, but you're siding Usopp instead of me too," Nami looked into her reflection in the glass window, puffy cheeks, locks tied up into a big messy bun, "gosh, I must be getting more unattractive for you to do this to me."

Dramatically, Sanji began to look tearful. "Nami-swan! I didn't mean for you to feel that way! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm joking, Sanji-kun! Now off you go! You'll be late!" The navigator gave him another light push.

"How do I look?" Sanji inquired, rather awkwardly.

Nami gave a lick at the tip of her thumb and adjusted the tiny lock of frizzy blonde hair above his forehead. "All good. Now go!" She turned the blonde cook and gave him a playful slap on his butt. "That's for good luck!"

"Na-nami-swan," Sanji trembled, pressing his palm up his nose. "D-don't do that..."

"Aah! He's going to get nosebleed again!" The little reindeer panicked.

Usopp squinted his eyes towards Nami, "Nami, that's so cruel of you. That's sexual harassment."

"Oh, really?" Nami placed her hands on her chest, pretended a surprise unconvincingly. "Move along, Sanji-kun, and good luck!"

That was that. The four watched as Sanji disappeared into the distance. The sun was setting, the boys were admiring the orange yellowish hue of the lovely sky. Lovely.

"You face, you look like a mom sending off her son to some sort of high school prom night," Usopp sneered, as she closed the front door. "How did the lucky bastard got his date anyway? Who's the girl?"

"Well, I was out with him earlier and I let him out of my sight for a while to buy some tangerine pies. When I got back, he was all jelly-wobbly with some girl with purple hair. Ivanna-something. Next thing I know, they're going on a date tonight," Nami explained quickly, while examining her shady reflection in the glass window, once again. "Usopp, am I getting more unattractive?"

"No, Nami, you're still very pretty!" The handsome rubber boy grinned sheepishly after having to stay quiet for quite some time.

"Nami's pretty only when she isn't angry," Chopper murmured to himself on the background, much to his luck, Nami didn't quite catch.

"Aw, thank you, Luffy," the navigator returned his compliment with a smile, and five-six seconds of eyes-locked dreamily between both took place.

Now, to Usopp's eyes, he saw sparks fly. "Oi oi oi oi oi," he said loudly, breaking the so-called romantic moment - Usopp, you cock-blocker. Nami blushed, awkwardly avoiding eye-contact from either of the three.

"Must be nice to have a date," Chopper said, his definition of a 'date' far distorted from the understanding of people past puberty. "Imagine all the cotton candy I could have during a date..."

"Mmhh," Luffy groaned with a little pout, "what's so special with Sanji having a date anyway? It's the same thing, eating and hanging out with someone-"

"Of course it's special, Luffy!" Usopp tried explaining. "It's not the same thing! A date is when a boy and a girl go out together somewhere nice to spend time with each other."

"Then I've also been on a date!" Luffy boasted proudly.

"Eh? Have you? When?"

"Yesterday with Nami! Shishishi!"

Nami's cheeks reddened at this, but while containing herself, she buried her forehead with the palm of her hand, looking downwards hoping the idiotic conversation would pass.

"What? A boy and a girl, me and Nami, go out together, somewhere nice, hang out," he justified proudly, trying to sound like a smart ass. "It's a date."

"Usopp, opposing his weak justification due to his hopelessness, you know that it's not technically a date, right," Nami sighed, tomato strawberry and other red fruits flushed face still slightly hidden under her bangs.

"Don't worry, Nami," Usopp whispered back, "I know how dense our captain is."

"Sanji's out," Luffy interrupted, raising his one hand while the other holding his belly under his orange shirt. "Meh, I'm hungry..."

"Me too," Chopper raised his hands imitating the captain, with his tongue sticking out.

"Alright, alright, let's heat up dinner," Nami raised her head and they began walking to the kitchen.

"Ooh! What are we having today? Meat?" Luffy said excitedly behind Nami.

"Maybe."

"Pork?"

"Nope."

"Fish?"

"Sea king, Luffy!"

"Cool! With rice?"

"Not sure if Sanji left fried rice..."

"Mmhh, I want fried rice..."

"What about I try making some for you?"

"Yay! Thank you, Nami! Shishishi!"

Chopper and Usopp both sighed behind them. "Must be nice being the captain... Doubt Nami would make us some too..."

* * *

**You know what I did instead of doing my methodology writing today? You know what I did? I was writing songs! For musicals! For Luffy In The Sky With Diamonds Musicals! One short song each chapter! Imagine the duets and dramatic gestures while they sing!**

**_RosesAndRavens's_ dream came true. Sanji is out for a date with a... girl. Well. Uhm. Anyways, thanks _RosesAndRavens, scatteredPhilosopher _and _ShiningHeart of Thunderclan_ for the reviews. Appreciated it so much!**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken.**


	7. Help!

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Help!**

Ivanna, that was her name. She had wavy purple medium-length locks which fell below her shoulders and eyelashes curled like tidal wave as they battled. Her lips were colored with lipstick in the shade of something burgundy. She was wearing a purple dress with a pair of black stockings, and her feet slipped into a pair of lovely Mary-Janes. She was the one to wait in a fancy restaurant located upstream, the one with a distracting blue French horn for a wall decoration. She smiled when she saw the blonde cook came in, and he quickly marched to her table with a fresh rose in his hand.

"For you, my beautiful angel," he offered her the rose. Well, if it ain't cheesy, it ain't Sanji.

He sat himself opposite her on the table. Classy violin music was played in the background, much to Sanji's taste. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem, no problem at all!"

Sanji raised his hand to summon a waiter, and the waiter came immediately with two menu booklets. They took one each. Sanji skimmed through the menu once, before asking. "What would you like to have, Ivanna-chan?"

"What would vyou-" Ivanna coughed, "you recommend?"

* * *

"Zoro, it's time for dinner."

Robin gave a small warm smile when she appeared by the kitchen door leading towards the backyard, where the swordsman, in his black pair of robes and with his arms folded on his chest, eyes shut, was apparently _taking in the lovely weather, he said._

Zoro raised his head in the direction of the woman. "Hmm. Where's Dartbrow?"

"Out," Robin answered simply, sparing the details although the swordsman would definitely be amused by them.

"Well, dinner time is going to be far less disturbing, tonight." He got up onto his feet and gave a loud yawn before he headed towards the door. The archaeologist chuckled at his comment. Upon noticing that she appeared to be a little more cheerful than earlier, he gave her a crooked smile.

"What?"

"You're a little cheered up tonight."

"Love is in the air - and over the dining table - apparently, Zoro." But Zoro appeared puzzled, so Robin simply shook her head dismissively. "Never mind. Come, or else Luffy will hog all the food."

The two entered the kitchen, where dinner was taking place as loud as usual. Conversations collided against each other as if battling to be heard - Brook with his classic bone jokes and Chopper laughing along, Usopp toying with the fish balls on his plate complaining _how it must be nice being the captain_, and Luffy bothering Nami to be spoon fed, along with Nami's _'alright, last one, I'm trying to eat too'. _Their cyborg comrade was the only one absent for dinner, besides Sanji.

Zoro settled at an empty chair on the dining table while Robin handed him an empty plate. "Where's Franky?"

"He's been out the whole day, with the Franky Family," Robin explained.

"Sanji makes the best sea king dish!" Luffy said loudly, cheek stuffed with food still. He quickly shoved a spoonful into Nami's mouth, without warning.

"Luffy!" Nami swallowed quickly, "you really liked making me choke to death don't you?"

"But it's good!"

"Luffy, you're gonna make her fat," Zoro interrupted.

"Ouch," Robin responded, taking it subtly on herself - her belly with a little baby in mind.

"_Oh no you didn't!_ Zoro! It's dangerous saying things like that to a girl!" Usopp warned, a sweat dropping.

"Yohoho, at least you're not all bones!" Brook laughed.

"_Come on skinny love_," Chopper sang out of nothing just for the sake of saying something, while minding himself.

"Shut up, morons!" Nami yelled loudly, and everyone fell silent. She sighed, leaning back against her chair. "Great, not only I'm getting unattractive, apparently I'm going to get fat before I die choking."

"_Let's make the most of our night like we're gonna die young!_" Chopper danced on his seat.

"Easy there, Dinner Without Sanji OST," Usopp said, patting on Chopper's back. Resuming with dinner, their laughter and chatter continued to grow. Zoro, in particular, became extraordinarily talkative, though no one noticed that he was conversing i a voice so low with Robin that no one else bothered paying attention to him.

_Puru-puru-puru-puru._

The Den Den Mushi on the island counter top sang in the midst of their loud chattering. Before Brook decided to add beatboxing to the ringing - dubstep Den Den Mushi, he said - Robin got up from the dining table and picked up the receiver. "You have reached The Straw Hat's guest house. For English, press one. For French-"

"Robin nee-chan, cut it out!" A girlish laughter was heard speaking out of the Den Den's mouth. "Sounds very merry. Are you guys having a party? Am I in the way?"

"No, Koala-chan. Go ahead."

"I was... hoping you and Nami would come over tonight. I'm having a little trouble."

"Hmm... In an hour, would it be okay? Sanji is out, Franky isn't around, and I'm a little worried about the _kids_."

"Yeah, that'll be alright. See you and Nami in an hour?"

"Sure, Koala-chan."

* * *

There weren't many Yagara boats roaming around the main canals at night, but the atmosphere is rather romantic after the sun sets for the island. Robin and Nami fetched their matching custom leather jackets - the one with The Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger on the back - just for the sake of it, and jumped into their Yagara boat with ribbons tied around their head, very much like a pair of Lana Del Ray and Sky Ferriera. They left the guest house after Franky arrived home, and trusted him to look over everyone as he would always do. Their Yagara boat headed towards Water 7 Hilton hotel, not far away from the chapel they were supposed to be wedded at.

"Code Red?" Nami said, leaning back against her seat with both hands in her pocket.

"Code Red," Robin repeated. "Bride's Code Red. It's hard to tell from her voice that she's worrying, but asking for help so late at night would always be her last resort."

Nami sighed, looking worried as well.

They passed through a very lively street, where Sanji and Ivanna slipped through the loose crowd, unnoticeable by those two. Sanji was trying hard not to go all over her. Dramatic monologue kept playing in his head, apologizing to Nami and Robin for having someone else to date and other unrealistic thoughts popped along the way.

Once they escaped the loose crowd, she stopped her pace. They were now at the park by the chapel. The view at night was breathtakingly beautiful, and Sanji was thanking God so much in his head, being grateful that he did not pass this opportunity earlier.

"Ivanna-chan? What's the matter, my love?"

"Vi- I just... Wanted to thank you for tonight! You were lovely as ever..."

"Oh, Ivanna-chan! Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, thou art more lovely and more temperate..." With blushed cheeks, incomplete Sonnet 18 and puckered lips, he was ready for a kiss, _slowly now, this is an angel you're kissing, she's made of light and roses, very delicate... _Smack.

Sanji's heart was ready to melt into a puddle. The purple-haired girl giggled immediately and gave one hard slap on Sanji's cheek, which made him fell hard on his face to the ground. "Moron!"

The blonde cook, taken by surprise, turned his face towards Ivanna, who was now wearing a bigger head, curlier hair and many, manly figure though the attire maintained. "Vyou never changed at all, vyou Blackleg-boy!"

Immediately, Sanji ran to the nearest rubbish bin, emptying the contents of his stomach as he hurled over.

* * *

"Robin nee-san! Nami!" When Koala opened her door, she was in her sleeping dress and thigh-high stockings, an outfit disguisable for immediate missions if added a jacket just in case of an emergency - she had already gotten used to it. The brunette smiled, and quickly pulled them both into her hotel suite before closing the door shut, again. It was a small suit, and not many of her belongings were seen around. Today's newspaper spread messily on the desk, a few clothing sprawled over the bed, including a handsome pair of men's boxers - _ooh la la _- and her beautiful wedding dress resembling Queen Elsa's ice dress were hung in the open closet. The glass door leading to the little balcony were wide open, and she quickly went to close it, "no one would be able to eavesdrop."

Robin and Nami seated herself on the bed - Nami tossed the pair of boxers away very awkwardly - while Koala pulled an empty chair. "Sorry this place was a little mess." She was still smiling.

"I thought you're sharing a room with Sabo," Robin said, crossing her legs, while slightly perverted thoughts ran through Nami's mind.

"I am," Koala replied, still smiling. "This is just a separate room for tomorrow. I'm not supposed to see Sabo within twenty-four hours before the wedding, you see."

"So, what's the trouble?" Nami asked. "For a code red, you look settled..."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," Koala gave a nervous laugh. "It's a habit I couldn't shake off, I'm used to smiling even in hard times." Yeah, the faint memories of Fisher Tiger and his crew appeared in her mind, but she quickly dismissed them, now is not the time for nostalgic sad stories. "Robin, my bridesmaid's ship were attacked by pirates earlier today. I'm worried about her, and the rest, and-"

"You also have no bridesmaid at the moment," Robin continued. "That's terrible, I hope the ship wouldn't sink in the middle of the ocean and be fed to sea kings..."

"I have a request, from you, Robin. Would you replace Bellemere at the wedding?"

"B-bellemere?" Nami stuttered, eyes wide in shock.

Koala nodded. "Yeah, she's my bridesmaid. She's junior to my position in the Training Unit, and she was supposed to be on a mission earlier, unfortunately..."

Robin noticed the shift in Nami's mood. "Are you okay, Nami?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it..."

Koala took both women's hand, glances shifting between them both. "So, would you? Which one of you are willing to be my maid-of-honor?"

Knowing that Luffy was Sabo's best man, Robin wanted to let Nami be the bridesmaid, and the pairing would be perfect, really. She looked at Nami, who was looking rather inattentive and bothered. Nami was hoping to force out a 'me, let me be your bridesmaid' but flashbacks of her dear mother flooded her mind since the mention of Bellemere's name, and the thought of subtly wanting to be paired of with the boy of _that that that that, that that_ would be embarrassing that Robin wouldn't never stop teasing her afterwards.

_Say something, Nami!_

"I'll be the maid of honor," Robin said suddenly, though her eyes were still on the orange-haired girl, worried.

"Thank you so much, Robin nee-chan!" Koala's grip on the woman's hand tightened. "Nami, are you alright?"

Puzzled, glad and mind occupied, she simply gave a nervous smile and nodded.

* * *

**I finally used 'Help!'**

**Thank you _RosesAndRavens, scatteredPhilosopher, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Guest, RedVolVo_ and _1327 _for your lovely reviews. It means so much that you enjoyed this fic. I hoped you stick around until the end ;) And don't worry, love. I don't intend to make and Ace, I'd like to keep Luffy's character sex-free, uh, this is getting awkward to talk about, my my my.**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken.**


	8. All Things Must Pass

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**All Things Must Pass**

There was a desk in the corner of the bedroom shared by Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji that was undisturbed to the rest of the crew but Chopper himself. Though they were docked off the island for the rest of the week for the wedding, Chopper remained his duty as the ship's doctor - chemicals and papers and little containers of herbs scattered on the table with his backpack in the corner. The rest knew not to touch anything, especially when they knew the kind of samples Chopper needs to take for a check-up.

The little reindeer doctor retreated to his little workstation after dinner that night, assuming his examination's result was ready. Luffy was still in the living room, testing a certain new invention Franky have came up with - it was like a machine for your eyes, Oculus Rift or whatever it is called - and he sounded like he was having fun, yelling and screaming. Chopper wished he could join them, but he only sighed, and turned back to his tests, writing the results on paper with a quill.

The bedroom door swung open moments later, and Zoro jumped as he noticed Chopper in his human form at the corner. He was all prepared to dive across the room for his swords. "Oh, Chopper, it was you."

"Oh, Zoro." Chopper tidied up the desk quickly and mounted his notations onto one pile - he purposely made his writing unreadable for test results so the details of his patient would be secured. Usopp once snooped through his papers before and while he was quickly convinced that he had inherited a fatal disease, it took Chopper several days to convince Usopp that he is healthy.

"You're working on Robin's?" Zoro inquired uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

Chopper nodded, and shifted back to his normal form.

"So... Okay or not okay?"

"Depends on the definition of 'okay'. It's not a very pleasant one." The little reindeer was hoping to break the news to Robin once she's back, but perhaps Zoro would do better in comforting her later. "Zoro, can we talk?"

* * *

Robin had only find out Bellemere - Nami's, not the Revolutionaries' - after they had left Koala's place. Robin suggested that they would spend the night there to keep the bride-to-be company, but Koala was pushing through the _never mind, I'll be fine_ and _see you tomorrow. _Understood when Nami found a tube of lubricant and a pair of black lacy lingerie in her bathroom - _oh hot dayum, _she thought. The little tale of Bellemere was only learned by Robin on the way home, but Nami refused to talk much about it.

But then, she was also cold throughout their journey home. She wouldn't mind Robin took the position as the maid of honor, after all Robin and Koala were closer friends, much longer than Nami have ever been with the bride. She couldn't help but felt a certain green monster at the back of her brain, though.

"I told you, I'm fine," Nami she said as she hugged herself in her leather jacket, and walked towards their guest house. Robin was a few feet behind her, an arm outstretched to reach her.

"Nami-"

Nami immediately stopped her pace and turned towards her. "Will you quit asking, Robin? I'm fine. I just wanna go to bed."

The two remained quiet as they reached their guest house. It was past midnight, and the area that surrounded Galley-La Company's guest house are rather calm and serene. The only rowdy noises heard came from the direction of the company's workers quarters, because you know, _men. _

"Yo," Luffy greeted with one hand raised, half of his body tucked behind the bookshelf separating the living room and the kitchen. He was the only one awake in the house, apparently. Loud snores were heard from the men's bedroom, while Zoro and Chopper were asleep on the couch, the little reindeer all snuggled on the swordsman's lap. Nami gave no response to the rubber boy's greeting and proceeded to the bedroom.

Luffy arched his eyebrows curiously, but Robin only shook her head. "Why are you still up, Luffy?"

"Mmm... Nothing..." Luffy gave a questionable put, redirecting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Luffy," Robin crossed her arms in front of her. Phantom hands appeared from behind the rubber captain, took the plate of ice cream cake in his hands and kept the cake back into the fridge with a series of devil fruit hands appearing after. "You know how Sanji feels about midnight snacking, Luffy dear."

Luffy pouted still, this time with his eyes squinted. "But I'm hungry!"

"Is Sanji home already?" She said, as she took off her leather jacket and hooked it on the coat hanger.

Luffy shook his head.

"Hmm, did he get to second base?" She wondered to herself, and later approached the swordsman and the reindeer on the couch.

"Zoro and Chopper was waiting for you," Luffy explained.

"I'll send them off to bed," Robin said, very motherly. "You should go to sleep too, Luffy."

"Hun-ger..."

"Alright, I'll wake Zoro and Chopper up, and then I'll make some supper," the archaeologist offered. "In the meantime, go and wash your face first, Luffy dear. You have ice-cream all over."

Luffy sighed, and went off.

The archaeologist gave a heavy sigh. She had almost forgotten about the pregnancy test result. Seeing that the two waited together for her to come home to give her the news, she doubt it would be an easy one.

She tapped on the sleeping swordsman's shoulder lightly. "Zoro," she called, but the swordsman didn't bulge and inch. "Zoro," she called again, now shaking his shoulder lightly, but he was certainly a heavy sleeper still in deep slumber.

"Oh, who was that swordsman outside the door?"

"Swordsman?" Zoro rose immediately, sending Chopper to fall onto the floor. Upon learning that Robin was in front of him, he realized that it was just a trick. "Ugh, Robin..."

The little reindeer rubbed the back of his head for a second, and then rose to the couch when he saw Robin. "Robin!"

The archaeologist took a seat on an adjacent stool, facing both men. She let out a heavy sigh. "You were meaning to tell me the results of my test?"

Chopper nodded.

She certainly did not like the look on both their faces - unsettled and regret-like. "So...?"

"Robin, I'm sorry."

* * *

The girl's bedroom door was slightly open when Luffy walked past, and that had invited him to come in. The lights were off, but it could be seen clearly that Nami had already tucked herself into her blanket. Probably had fallen asleep too.

There was this look on her face as he had recognized - a little sad, a little upset. Something clearly had bothered her, from the coldness she had provided them the moment she arrived home minutes ago. Normally, Luffy wouldn't be able to do anything about it at all, except for waiting her recluse to slip away, which would last overnight, probably.

So he did what he would normally do to cheer her up - he took his beloved straw hat off his head, and tucked it under her arms. He hated seeing her all sad and distant. Everyone would much rather an angry and loud Nami - at least while at that, she yells out whatever she's unsatisfied with, and hence everything is fixable or explainable right away.

With nothing else to say, the rubber captain exited the room quickly and closed the door.

* * *

One thirty in the morning.

Zoro and Chopper were sitting on the dining table, neither had the intention to go back to bed after breaking the news to Robin. The woman, as promised to Luffy earlier, was preparing a little supper. While she was deep-frying mizu-mizu chicken nuggets bought earlier that day, the other two bonded over warm tea, trying to create some sort of easy, positive environment to cheer the archaeologist up.

In a way, though, it is good news, right?

"...and then they made peace with the villagers! It's really good, because later, we get to reach the rare herbs surrounding their nests and study the for medicine!"

"Good for you guys."

Robin tossed the remaining oil of the first batch of nuggets with an oil-filter paper, and placed them on a clean serving plate. "Here," she placed the plate on the table, "I'm going to fry another batch for Luffy."

Luffy appeared in the kitchen several minutes later, when Robin was done with te second batch. The archaeologist greeted him with a smile before she seated herself next to the rubber captain.

"Luffy, can I ask you something?"

Luffy gave a muffled 'yes' through chewing his food.

"What do you know about Bellemere?"

Luffy stopped, while Zoro turned his head towards Robin, his attention was caught at the mention of Bellemere. "You mean Nami's Bellemere?"

Robin nodded. "All I know is that she was Nami's mother, and that she passed away when Nami was young, and that was all."

"Well," Zoro said, "From what Usopp told us, Bellemere a was actually a former marine. She saved Nami and her sister from a war when they were little, took them in until shit happened. Bellemere was killed in front of Nami's own eyes by stupid Arlong. Shot on the head, that stupid bastard."

"Arlong..." Luffy clenched his fist, but Chopper calmed him down.

"Our captain kicked the shit out of that bastard's face, though. And that's actually how Nami joined our family."

"Arlong... Of the Sun Pirates? Hachi's friend, is of the Sun Pirates?"

"Yeah."

"I'd never thought of it before. Such a small world." Robin rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Arlong was one of the rescuers of Koala - she survived death with the help of the Sun Pirates."

"Holy shit," Zoro responded.

"Jinbe was a Sun Pirate," Luffy added. "He's good. Hachi was a Sun Pirate too. Turned good too, now."

"I guess Arlong was the only one who had gotten on the bad side of conscience," Robin sighed, as she took a sip of her warm tea. "By the way, is Jinbe invited to the wedding?"

Luffy shrugged, though he would really love to meet the former Warlord again.

"Koala would really love it if Jinbe would be around," Robin added. "Oh, by the way, her maid of honor wouldn't be able to make it, so Nami is going to be the new maid of honor."

"What's maid of honor?" Luffy asked, dull as ever.

"The bridesmaid, Luffy. Kinda like what you are, to Sabo," Zoro explained, which earned a rather curious look from Robin. "What? It was Pinky's idea to play wedding with her stuffed animals, okay! Sure as hell annoying when she kept throwing her negative ghosts at me!"

Robin chuckled. Luffy got up from the table and bowed his head, something he had always done after every meal. "Thank you for the food! I'm going to go to Sabo's place now!"

"Luffy, it's already very late-"

But the rubber captain sprinted across the living room and exited the house before Robin was able to finish. The archaeologist sighed heavily, then turned towards the other two - the little reindeer was already soundly asleep on his chair. "I guess we better put him to bed."

"I'll put him to bed, you clean this up," Zoro offered. He carried Chopper effortlessly, but carefully not to wake him up, and sent him to the boys' bedroom. He tucked Chopper messily into bed, turned off the lights, then returned to the kitchen, where the archaeologist was washing the cups with the help of several devil fruit hands drying them.

"The test results," Zoro said again, while standing beside her and leaning against the counter. "Are you still bothered about the test results?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know how am I supposed to feel about it, Zoro."

"Happy?"

"Help me take my mind off it?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, his face so close to her cheek. "Take your mind of it."

* * *

**I forgot that 'All Things Must Pass' was such a beautiful song. Suits this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't been writing much due to several commitments. I've written chapter nine and half of chapter ten, so I guess it's fair to upload this nao.**

**Thank you _RosesAndRavens, scatteredPhilosopher, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, murasakiana, skelekc _and _1327 _for your lovely reviews as always. Thanks for sticking through and thanks for enjoying 'Luffy In The Sky With Diamonds', especially the Iva date, well we'll see more of him later at the wedding! And ah, I didn't realize I made Luffy so, as ThunderClan-chan put it, having good insticnts on keeping a woman happy! That's a win, yes! Imma go treat myself with frozen yogurt and baby biscuits now.**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen.**


	9. Why Don't We Do It On The Road?

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Why Don't We Do It On The Road?**

Luffy doesn't need his hat at all to be recognized in Water 7. As soon as he arrived at Hotel Venezia, where Sabo and Koala - and probably, several Revolutionary friends of the Revolutionary couple - have been staying for the wedding week. The hotel was a lovely one, only a few blocks away from the chapel where the exchange of wedding vows would take place, as he remembered well. Luffy wasn't really the one to remember roads and paths - or else he wouldn't need a navigator, anyway - but well, at least his sense of direction is much, much better than his first mate. We're talking about the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates who had once ran all the way to Mock Town all by himself to punch the hell out of Bellamy, anyway.

It was about two or three in the morning, and the lobby of Hotel Venezia - though looking very grand with chandeliers and maroon colored carpets and gold-and-white wallpapers and royalty-like sofa lounges - was still occupied with the front desk officer and the concierge officer and handsome bellboys, dressed well in their hotel attire. The lighting were reduced to be slightly dimmer, though, and it had set quite a romantic mood for a pair of couple who were slow-dancing at the lounge to a rather jazzy tune. They turned, swayed and giggled, and looked into each other's eyes like they were so deeply in love, like they were the king and queen of their world.

King and queen, heh? "Every king needs a queen, heh?" Luffy murmured to himself as he pulled his red shirt together and crossed his arms. He pouted at that thought. Not that he was upset, but well, how is he supposed to get a 'queen' if he wanted to be a 'king'? Or was Sabo just teasing and playing around with him?

"Mugiwara-san!" A bellboy approached him, with a tired smile on his face. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I wanna see my brother," he replied casually, not intending to make any ruckus, thankfully.

"Oh, Sabo-san? The blonde guy you came with yesterday?"

"Yes! He's my brother! Shishishi!"

"Ah I see," the bellboy smiled politely. "Do you need any escort? Do you remember his room number?"

"I think I remember. Thank you!" Luffy walked to the very old-fashioned elevator past the lobby, and with whatever he remembered yesterday, he pressed the buttons needed to be pressed, hesitating while at it. it took him about ten minutes to figure out how to get to floor number six, where his brother's suite was located. Sabo remembered to write his room number on Luffy's arm with permanent ink, so once the old-fashion elevator made a ding on the sixth floor, he stepped out to the quiet hotel corridor and pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a series of numbers on his skin scribbled with permanent black ink and unfortunately, a little penis doodled next to the number.

Very nice, Sabo.

"Six zero eight," Luffy said loudly, not minding the long-haired female dressed in white and without legs, floating at the end of the corridor. He scanned the doors for the number '608', checking each door one by one.

608. This is the suite number. Luffy brushed through his own hair, a little uncomfortable for not wearing his straw hat in public places, and knocked on the door. "Sabo!" He called, but there was no answer. "Sabo?"

* * *

"These aren't our wedding rings," Sabo said as he stood by the suite's dresser and examined the two plain golden rings placed nicely in a red box on the palm of his hand. His forehead wrinkled in confusion, and he turned back to his fiancée, who was in front of the mirror in her laced sleeping dress and thigh-high stockings, as well as a white veil over her head.

"Those aren't ours. I thought I'd pick something up for Luffy and Nami," Koala twirled in front of the mirror, trying to glimpse at the way her wedding veil swayed as she turned in her reflection.

"You shipper," Sabo snickered. He closed the red box and placed them back onto the dresser, and returned his attention to the brunette.

"They're just _gifts," _Koala chuckled. She lifted the front of the veil which covered her face and turned it over, and pouted slightly. "I'm never a fan of veils. Do you think I'd look better without it tomorrow?"

"Wear my top hat," Sabo suggested as a joke, which earned him a playful slap on his shoulder. "So, where tonight? Bed, bathroom, balcony?"

"Balcony?" Koala wondered. Bathroom, she can accept. The suite's bathroom is pretty spacious, anyway.

"Yeah, would be fun." Sabo stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the chair. "Enough thrill?"

Koala laughed, and leaned at the dresser, smirking at him with her head tilted. "We won't see each other starting tomorrow until the wedding... Maybe we could do all three?"

_All three. _That suggestion made Sabo want to either immediately pounce on her or reply her back with a much teasing answer, and of course, he chose the latter. "Like you could handle all three."

Embarrassed, she pulled her veil back over her face. Yeah, most likely she wouldn't be able to handle all three. In all of their nightly fun wrestling game, she would only come out victor at the first round, AJ Lee would be proud, and Sabo would win the next rounds - he wasn't the kind of person who would let her win anyway. "Oh, come on! I wanna wrestle longer in this veil. It makes me look sexy."

"I thought you didn't like it."

Koala leaned on the dresser to face the mirror again, and purposely had her back arched to tease him with an inviting view of her hips. She turned her head towards him and gave him a playful smirk while she slid the strap of her laced silk sleeping dress off her shoulder. The effort of being all seductive did not last very long, though. She accidentally let a giggle escape from her mouth.

But to the blonde, her playful nature was the best part of her sex appeal. "Yeah, okay, you look sexy." Sabo reached for her waist and pulled her into his arms as she bobbed her head to the rhythm in her head. "So maybe we should skip our wrestling game tonight and just get to the best part," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you know, if you're into getting rubbed."

Koala felt blood rushed through her entire face, as she felt his hand traveled down her waist and groped on her firm behind. She caught a glimpse of his naughty smirk from behind the permed blonde hair falling onto his face - he tried to go all Loki and pulled them all back, but they ended up at the sides of his face like Thor anyway. Still so close to him, she managed to slip her hands in between their torso and slid them onto his chest, trailing down to the waistband of his boxers, in which she had only pulled and snapped back. When he quickly responded by shoving himself, and his crotch, particularly, to her, she giggled.

He pressed himself against her chest, feeling her bra-less pair of bosoms through the think silk fabric that her sleeping dress was made of, and tried to kiss her, but she pulled back quickly. With all her strength, and the agility she had acquired from being a fishman karate teacher, she turned him and pushed him onto the king-sized bed. He yelped in surprise, as landed on his back on the soft mattress. Koala giggled again under her white veil.

"I had the right TD for this. Thought I wanted to play seductive for tonight's wrestling, but you know, _if you're into getting rubbed._" Koala quickly reached the desk and played a tone dial that was resting by a pile of newspapers on the desk. A rather jazzy, blues-sounded guitar rhythm and lower drum beats took over the air, which made Sabo laugh as he raised a little on the bed, supporting his weight with his elbow. It was a sexier rendition of The Beatles' 'Oh Darling'.

"Did Iva gave you that?" Sabo asked in between his light laughter. "I bet he intended some kinky stuff when he gave you that."

"He suggested lap dance," Koala said as she crawled onto the sheets, purposely lowering her shoulders, intending to seduce him with her cleavage so all that Sabo could think off was _boobs boobs boobs. "_But I think we're just too cool for lap dances."

She finally straddled his waist, and as she shifted back slightly, he felt her inner thighs brushing mildly on his crotch, and it made his breath hitch. He noticed her smirk under the veil. "You wearing that, feels like our wedding night or something."

"You like it. Don't lie," Koala replied, shifting herself slightly only to rub against his growing erection. She giggled again to his reaction, and dove forward to meet his lips. He kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair, and traced her backbone all the way down to her underwear - she gasped in his mouth - he caressed her thighs and slowly brought his hands under her sleeping dress and over her supple breasts - she moaned - and _puru-puru-puru-puru-puru!_

Koala broke the kiss and glanced towards the Den Den Mushi on the dresser. "Better get that."

"But it can wait-"

"It's nearly two. It might be important." She lifted herself up and left the bed, leaving Sabo to pout slightly.

_Great. She was just about to be so turned on. _He could tell.

Iva's TD was still playing in the background when Koala reached for the Den Den Mushi's receiver, while Sabo slid his last piece of clothing off his legs and tried to decide whether to go tease her while she was on the Den Den, or find a comical pose on the bed so she could return to him telling her to 'draw me like one of your French girls'.

"Oh, Robin nee-san?"

* * *

Nami woke up early that very day. Early, as in an hour earlier than her regular wake-up hour. It was the time of the day when outside was still misty of morning dew and the sun was already peeking up from the horizon. The bedroom was still very dim, having no light on and very few sunlight crept in through the bedroom window. There were two odd things that came to her attention upon opening her eyes. One, Robin wasn't in her bed. Her bed looked as if they were untouched throughout the night.

Two, there was a straw hat on her bed. Specifically, under her arms. That same damn straw hat with a red ribbon that represented their captain and the entire crew. She wondered why, but eventually the answer was crystal within like, seven seconds or something. _Duh_.

Everyone in the crew knows well that if you see Nami with the straw hat, you're going to see her wear it for the rest of the day. And yes, you're going to see their captain hat-less for the rest of the day. Normally, you wouldn't ask: why the passing of hat? Everyone in the crew knows that if you see Nami with the straw hat, it means that she probably had a nightmare - past-related nightmare - or that she was just sad. Now, if you joined the Straw Hat after they entered The Grand Line, you wouldn't know much of Nami's past. The best you could do is to ask the boys who were there - Marimohead, Curlybrow, Warrior of the Sea and of course, the one person who had seen her cry while stabbing her tattooed skin with a piece of hand knife.

That was when it started - the habit of letting her hold his precious straw hat while settling the root of the problem as to why this cunning, strong young girl of his age, fell into tears and ripped her tattooed skin until they bled horrendously. The rubber captain could handle if Marimohead cried, though he hardly ever did anymore. Curlybrow cried, but he was strong enough and he knew more than to hurt himself. Warrior of the Sea cried nearly all the time, but he was a good liar, and he was courageous for whatever situation that required him to be. Then came Rudolph, who cried, but he already has a hat, duh. Mama Straw Hat would hardly cry, the only time he saw her in tears was when she was fighting for life at the other side of Enies Lobby. Speedo cried not because he's sad, he's more of a sensitive sweetheart. Skeleton cried when, oh crap, he has no eyes to cry with, anyway.

And then there's this mikan-hugging, map-loving weather wizard girl who would, once in a while, be nostalgic of her horrible, horrible past in which she would be constantly bland with the rest for the whole day. Their captain understood. Their captain was there to save her from her horrible, horrible past. Their captain placed his straw hat on her head, with an affectionate grin, in attempt to ensure her that everything is safe, she is safe, and she will be happy.

It drew a smile on her face that morning, and she placed the straw hat on her head, like she would normally do. Although, she knew that walking around in this would indicate to the crew that she was unhappy, they wouldn't really mind, either. Sometimes the crew would exchange suspicious glances at each other, smirking like how your moms and dads would when they found a foreign piece of undergarment under your bed. But ugh, Nami shook his head. "Whatever."

She stepped out of bed and decided to be a little Snow White, by opening up the windows and tying the curtains. It was still early in the morning, six or seven, maybe. Cold morning dew entered her bedroom, while she peeked outside, she saw a man and a woman outside their gate. A blonde man in suit, and a woman in blue hair.

Wait, blue hair? That's not Ivanna.

* * *

**This chapter I have revised three to four times, I remember. It was done a while ago but I wasn't entirely satisfied with it. I still don't know what's wrong with it and it left me unsettled all day. On the other hand, Sabo and Koala's wedding will be in less than 48 hours. I feel like I was prolonging the next few chapters - which I have plenty written already, but yet to be revised - because I don't want the wedding happen too soon. I am emotionally attached to this fic that I didn't want this to end )':**

**Of course I am emotionally attached. This is probably the first non-AU fic that I'm bringing back almost everyone important in One Piece including Dadan, Dragon, Chimney, Iva and several others that you might not expect. And of course I'll be bringing back Perona, this is Fleur you're talking to :p**

**Arigato gozaimasu s_catteredPhilosopher, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, murasakiana _and _1327 _for your lovely reviews, you make me smile and helped me out a lot, and as always, thanks for sticking through and thanks for enjoying 'Luffy In The Sky With Diamonds'. I feel that him giving her the straw hat is something he would do in the OP universe so I had to put it heheheheh. Ah, I'm actually having trouble deciding what Sabo and Koala's first dance's song would be at the reception, so I'd love it if anyone would throw me some suggestions :3**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik.**


	10. Good Morning, Good Morning

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Good Morning, Good Morning**

"Luffy, wake up. Luffy."

The rubber bastard was smiling in his sleep. He was leaning against the wall beside suite door number 608, seated on the floor with one leg resting above his other knee, snoring away so comfortably. His blonde brother, all in a soul grunge band Bones N Roses t-shirt and checkered boxers had appeared in front of him, and sat squatted only to hold his fingers out to touch the edge of his nostrils, so very lightly. Sabo grinned mischievously and carefully, as he ignited his fingers with the help of his mera mera fruit powers.

"Ita!" Luffy jumped on his precious little butt, all awake and in slight pain now. His nose, edge of nostrils in particular, felt as if he had accidentally breathed in lava. Thankfully he wasn't that much of a normal boy - not a single sign of burnt skin was earned. Ah well, you probably need good old bastard Aikanu for that. Sabo laughed out hard at Luffy's reaction. Once Luffy recognized him, he gave Sabo a fist on his head. "What you do that for, baka?"

"Sorry, man, I couldn't resist!" He stood up once Luffy's already on his feet. Out of his boxer's little pocket, he took out the key to his suite inserted it into the keyhole - leaving Luffy wondering. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about? I've been here all night!"

"Really? Sorry, man, I spent the night at Koala's suite last night," Sabo opened the door, and held it to invite Luffy in. The raven-haired walked inside, and settled first on the bouncy king bed in the middle of the suite. He had been here the day before, he was pretty familiar with the suite. A king-sized comfortable bed with slightly royal peach duvet, a sofa set with a low coffee table, a mahogany desk by the balcony's sliding door, and a large bathroom with fancy bathtub and shower cubicle enough for Luffy to pretend it's a water wonderland without feeling like his strength drained. "You didn't tell me you're coming. Where's your hat, by the way?"

"Nami." Luffy shrugged.

Sabo threw himself on the couch, crossing his hands over his chest. He gave his younger brother a teasing smirk. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Smart ass," Luffy scoffed. He was still too oblivious to comprehend the romance hint Sabo had teased him with, though.

"I know I am," Sabo replied. "So, what brings you here anyway? Thought you aren't supposed to stick by my side like a worthy best man should be until later at noon."

Luffy scratched his head. Yeah. What was the thing he wanted to ask Sabo? It had been pestering his mind since yesterday, maybe, he wasn't even sure. He was thinking of it in the lobby though. _Oh, right. That one. I remember now._

"Well?"

"Yeeeaaahh," Luffy gave a lengthy 'yeah', with much hesitation too. He didn't want to sound stupid. He knew this was stupid. While he could understand everything else as 'mystery', this is the one thing he couldn't understand. "I've been thinking about that Pirate King and Queen thing you said yesterday."

Sabo leaned front, clearly interested. He meant it to be a joke, a tease, or a teasing joke of some sort. "Wait. Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

"What are ya thinking?"

Sabo wanted to say _marriage_. Marriage was probably the thing Luffy was intending to ask about, but the rubber boy probably hadn't figured out the right kind of words to explain that. It could be _marriage_, or it could be something similar like a _relationship_. Sabo wasn't the one to be cheesy as fuck about these things, and he knew his brother is much to in love with his pirate and freedom-of-the-seas kind of goals or anything around revolving those. He wondered if this wedding had triggered his new-found interest in romance. "Had a Queen in mind?"

"Queen?" Luffy looked puzzled for a second, and his first response came out as, "Boa Hammucock?"

Sabo's eyes widened at the name. "I thought you're gonna mention someone else!"

"I don't know any other Queen."

"Lu, you idiot. You can't marry Hancock!"

"Marry? Oh yeah, she always called me husband. I wonder when did we get married?"

Sabo slapped his forehead in defeat. "Lu. Lu, Lu, Lu. Look, if it's Boa Hancock, then I'm afraid I can't help you with anything. Alright, let's put everything aside first, shall we? About more than 30 hours to my wedding so you need to stay with me and be a good best man." Sabo stood up, and took off the golden ring he was wearing. It was a plain golden ring, still heavy, still polished and still new. Sabo tossed the ring to Luffy, in which he caught it perfectly in between the palms of his hands. "Wear it, Lu."

Luffy held the golden ring up to his eye level, to examine it closely. There were letters engraved at the inside of the ring, but Luffy couldn't care reading at all. "What is this?"

"Best man's ring," Sabo explained quickly. "Koa's idea. She thought the idea would be romantic and all. Maid-of-honor will have one too, so you don't have to worry 'bout being weird about it."

Luffy missed Sabo's smirk as he put on the ring on his finger. It did fit perfectly. He had nothing against jewelry anyway - yes, he had no interest in wearing jewelry - but hey, _maybe this is one of those cool heroic thing that a best man gets," _he thought to himself.

* * *

The change of scenery was pretty surreal. It's not every day you wake up earlier than usual and find your friends battling over preparing coffee and sandwiches in the kitchen - especially if one of them is a cook with an always-treat-woman-as-a-princess policy. That was what Nami bumped into after she had gotten herself showered and dressed, in her Paramour band sleeveless top and a straw hat on her head. Robin and Sanji argued ever so softly about who should make coffee and sandwiches. It is pretty amusing too, to have Robin assuring Sanji that breakfast would be okay over the coffeemaker while Sanji made a barrier around his chopping board of sandwiches to prevent _this lovely goddess _from doing any hard work in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Nami greeted, and seated herself next to Usopp, who apparently, was half-asleep on the dining table. Upon noticing that their captain wasn't around, she nudged Usopp with her elbow, "where's Luffy?"

"Off to Sabo, I suppose. I hope. Looks like he won't even be home for breakfast," Robin explained, as Sanji tried to slip by her and take over the coffee job, in which Robin only responded with a very motherly, "Sanji-kun, I told you I would do it. Now go sit down, you haven't slept all night."

"You hadn't slept all night either," Zoro, who appeared at the kitchen door leading to the backyard of the guest house, interrupted. Given the towel hung around his neck, it could easily be told that he had just finished his morning training.

Sanji gave a Robin a little gentle escort to the dining table, but Robin refused. Nami tilted her head in curiosity. "What kept you up, Robin?"

The woman shrugged, while she carried five mugs of hot milk coffee with her mighty phantom hands onto the dining table - one mug each - and took a seat beside Zoro. "Oh, Luffy wanted supper. And then I was up talking to Koala over the Den Den."

"Take a nap, later," Zoro suggested to her. It was rather funny to Nami that Zoro was all attentive and concerned towards Robin today, but then again, he was always _concerned _of her, only not in a very much apparent way.

"And what kept you up, anyway, Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, how was your date with mystery chick?" Usopp inquired, now that he appeared all awake, thanks to the milk coffee Robin had prepared.

Sanji shivered at the mention of 'date' and 'mystery chick'. "Don't... ever... mention..."

"Looked like it went down horrible," Usopp commented.

Nami nodded. "Who would've thought Sanji would have a horrible date, after all, he's all about women..."

"Curlybrow probably had a date with a man, who knows-" Zoro interrupted as well, sipping his milk coffee properly, oh, very out of his character.

"Shut up you gay Marimo!" Sanji yelled, being butthurt at his remark.

"Did you just call me gay, you fucker?"

Usopp and Nami sighed, while Robin plugged her ears with fingers sprouting from both her shoulders.

"I helped you out of the closet, gay Moss head, you should at least thank me-"

"You couldn't even date a woman and you're calling me gay?!"

"Merry Christmas, ho-ho-homos!"

Nami gave the two a hard fist punch on both their heads, causing the argument to die down. "One more of those arguments and I'll make you _two _homos!"

"Euw, Nami!" Usopp cringed slightly. "You just shoved a-an uncomfortable image into my head!"

Robin, the lover of all Mpreg dark fictions, chuckled.

Sanji looked slightly disgusted, but then he returned to his sandwiches, and served them on a beautiful ceramic platter and joined them at the table. "Meh, what a normal sized dish. It's a little surreal to see the breakfast table without Luffy around."

Nami adjusted the straw hat on his head. It's hard tearing Luffy apart from Sabo the first day they were here, and now that he's off with his dear brother, she doubted that she would see him all day. The ginger navigator sighed, as he took a sandwich off the plate. "What have you been doing all night, by the way, Sanji? I saw a girl outside the gate earlier with you, who is she? I don't remember that Ivanka girl having blue hair and all-"

Sanji took a large sip of his milk coffee and gurgled before deciding to swallow it - spitting out coffee made by gorgeous Robin-chan? Hell no way! "Let's just not talk about Iva shall we? I'm deeply traumatized by that shitty date," Sanji sank into his chair, eyes widened in terror, but only for a while. His shift of mood was quick when he remembered the girl Nami had mentioned, and he almost had sprang to his feet dramatically, but he quickly held back and pretended a James Bond kind of calm demeanour. "Ah, her. She's the gorgeous of all gorgeous, the wonder or all woman, the princess-"

"Yeah, we get it," Zoro cut him off, "but did you even got laid?"

"You son of a bitch," Sanji replied, but he was too bothered to even start an argument with him, much to Robin's relief. "That lady is going to be my date at the wedding, and you're not gonna see her until then!"

"Meh, does this means I need to have a date too?" Usopp said in between munching his sandwich. "Nami, d'you wanna-"

"No, thank you, Usopp," Nami said quickly.

Usopp pulled the straw hat on Nami's head lightly. "Of course. Why would I even bother? You'd be with the Luffy and all," Nami blushed slightly at this remark, "aren't you gonna be the maid-of-honor or something?"

Nami gulped down the bite of sandwich she was chewing, and sighed. Maid-of-honor? Her? _Pfft. Robin got the chance to be the maid-of-honor, bet she's going to wear a pretty white dress and flowers in her hair - so hana hana of her, bet she's going to stand at the altar with the wedding ring, with the Revolutionary couple, bet she's gonna walk off with Luffy sending the bride and the groom off the altar, bet she's gonna be in the wedding pictures next to Luffy, bet she's going to share a table with Luffy at the reception, being next to the bride and the groom and all, bet she's gonna sit where Bellemere would sit... _Nami snapped. She shook her head from those rather stupid, stupid thoughts. She had enough of missing her foster mother last night, and she wouldn't want to spoil her day being all emotional. Especially now that she has the hat.

She heard Robin spoke from behind her warm mug slightly pressing on her cheek, "well, Koala had decided that-"

"Robin's the maid-of-honor," Nami interrupted, though she didn't mean to be that rude of her. She was still a little pissed - she wanted to be the maid-of-honor, who cares if she feels _that that that that, that that_, she would accept it as she is. "Belle... Koala's friend couldn't make it so Robin would replace her."

"I bet Robin-chan would look beautiful in a white dress!" Sanji said, but Robin did not seem to respond to it. Rather, she toyed with her sandwich, and looked as if her mind was occupied with something else. Unnoticed by the blonde cook, Zoro slipped his hand behind Robin in attempt to comfort her, and she only glanced back to him with a slight smile in response.

Fishy.

* * *

Knowing Luffy, you wouldn't be the one to actually take him out for a meal in public eatery - if you're lucky, the cool would be able to provide enough for his monstrous appetite. While he attempted to swallow a whole plate of pasta in a fancy restaurant with red-and-white tablecloths and finest of the finest cutlery, his brother sitting opposite him was trying so hard to save his portion of food for himself. He was trying to be a nosey person and throw questions about Luffy's love life while _they _were still on _their way, _but Luffy apparently were to busy chugging down food that all his answers sounded like 'om-nom-nom' and maybe some 'nyom-nyom' too.

A sudden hard pat on Luffy's back nearly choked him, though, he might get killed if his body wasn't rubber. Luffy turned to scold whoever it was, and found the faces of the two person he had never imagined seeing so soon.

"And you'd think it'll be hard to tell you without your hat?" Dadan - with her usual curly hair tied in a bun, shirt tucked into her cropped up pants like a bandit version of Ellen DeGeneres - gave him a stern smile, of course. She was more than happy to be reunited with the kid she had raised, but even happy tears would be embarrassing, isn't?

"Dadan! Makino!" Luffy was overjoyed. Sabo gave him a nod, noting that Sabo was the one who invited the two for breakfast - and to the wedding as well. The rubber boy wrapped the two woman with his absurdly stretched arms for a hug, squeezing the two together.

"Eh, let us go, you dramatic brat," Dadan said, but it wasn't like she was complaining.

"We missed you too, Luffy!" Makino said as Luffy released them both. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Luffy replied, while Sabo invited them to join the table. "Sabo, did you invite them? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise, brother," Sabo grinned. "Oh as if you don't know I enjoyed giving you heart attacks!"

"Yeah, like that time when you told me you're still alive," Luffy replied.

"Eh, you're not alone, boy," Dadan said. "When he visited us in Fuchsia about three months ago we thought he was a ghost or something. Not that I believed in ghosts!"

Makino chuckled. "What do you know, you've grown up to be such a handsome young lad." Sabo's cheeks reddened at the compliment, which earned him a teasing laugh from Luffy. "Oh, let's not forget about you too, Luffy! The young girls back at home are admiring you like a celebrity," she patted his head.

"Celebrity? Is that like a hero? Can it be eaten? Do I look like meat?"

Dadan gave Luffy a punch on his head. "Don't be ridiculous! Oh, feels good to finally do that. Haven't punched you in years now!"

"Dadan-san sure misses Luffy," Makino chuckled again. "Oh Sabo, have Luffy gotten himself a good suit?"

"Yeah," Sabo nodded. "Got himself fitted yesterday. He looked weird in a suit though-"

"Oi!"

"-but the good kinda weird. Best man, heh. Let's just hope he'll look good with the maid-of-honor," Sabo said, as Makino listened attentively like a mother. After years of disappearance, it was hard picking up the actual friendship they had while Sabo was still a child. He remembered her, but the woman needed to be reminded with his signature top hat with goggles, and his accurately detailed memories with Luffy. Sabo spent a week at Fuchsia village - Dragon only observed his hometown from the ship - and revisited places from where him and Ace and even Luffy, had adventured. He was actually surprised that even Dadan and the bandits remembered him, but _meh, you're the only blondie in a top hat that often come over with the two bloody brats, it ain't so hard to tell._

_"_And who's the maid-of-honor?" Makino inquired curiously, which bought Dadan's attention, and Luffy too was forced to listen.

"Isn't it Chimney?" Luffy interrupted, trying to be smart and all.

"That's the flower girl, Lu," Sabo corrected. "You all know the maid-of-honor. She's a pirate too, everyone knows her by the name of Cat-"

"Oi! Startin' breakfast without me?" A buff old man in his white suit, white hair, white handsome beard and a scar around his left eye, appeared at the table. He was grinning widely, something you'd be familiar with from the Monkey family - the wide grin. Dadan made no reaction at his arrival, Makino smiled back, Sabo gave a short handsome wave while your favourite rubber captain's eyes widened in terror.

"G-g-grandpa?!"

* * *

**I'm currently writing chapter twelve with sweat in my eyes - I'm not crying, you are! I just miss Ace, that's all.**

**Arigato gozaimasu s_catteredPhilosopher, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, murasakiana _and _BlackSteel-97 _for your lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter too, loves!**

**Thanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik and shrimp dim sum.**

**(I just decided to name my future kids Ace, Luffy and Sabo. Let's hope they don't find the abundance of figurines named after them in their mom's future basement.)**


	11. Don't Let Me Down

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Don't Let Me Down**

"Your hair in a bun. Bun would be adorable," Robin, in her freshly dried high-waist boyfriend jeans and a plain white loose t-shirt, suggested as she turned the navigator to face their dressing mirror in their room. Nami would usually be really as enthusiastic as Marzia Pie when it comes to fashion and beauty, but her mood just wasn't there that very minute. She stared at her reflection in the mirror while Robin turned her around, lifted her chin, examined her shoulders and hips and, "are you wearing Luffy's hat to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Well, this belongs to the captain," Nami replied, "I'm sure he wants it back."

"Maybe a braid," Robin suggested again, brushing her chin with two fingers. "Luffy's hat will stay, you'll look lovely in it."

Nami's cheeks reddened. "It's the captain's so, if he wanted it back... You know."

Robin chuckled. Somehow she would know that the navigator would remain holding his straw hat for him at least until the wedding ceremony started. Sabo did mentioned about having to take Luffy off their hands until the wedding ceremony, on the Den Den last night. Meanwhile, Koala would be having a sleepover with her and Nami, the maid-of-honor tonight, perhaps. That thought however, reminded her that _oh, Koala haven't arrived yet..._

"Robin, I'm not really in the mood for dress ups right now," Nami sighed, leaning against the dresser. "Look, I've got a dress, I've got a nice belt, and I've got good shoes. I'll put them on tomorrow, decide what to do with my hair, and it'll be fine for me. It's not that I'm aiming for some Best Dressed award or something..."

Robin smiled, arms folded over her chest. "Nami, new dress. We're going to get you fitted for it with Koala soon, but she's not even here yet, I wonder..."

"Robin," Nami started biting her nails, "can I just stay in?"

Robin seated herself on her bed, her legs crossed. Of course, she have yet to announce to the navigator that Koala and her had agreed to have Nami as the maid-of-honor. "Nami, dear, you have to come. Koala and I wanted to tell you-"

"I don't appreciate being dragged as well, Robin," Nami said sternly, so suddenly. Her eyebrows furrowed, she was clearly upset, but Robin couldn't quite catch on why. Rather, Nami didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence this time, because _ugh, you know of that that that that, that that and you're making me a teensy bit - no, a lot - jealous, Robin._ "You're the maid-of-honor, she's the bride, and I have nothing to do with this wedding except being a good guest and probably steal a few hundred Bellies from the other guests, alright? I appreciate you being all caring and motherly and all but this is all bullshit for me right now-"

Robin's face fell into a slight frown. She sighed, not bothering to look at Nami anymore. She was hoping that Nami would come - besides announcing to Nami that she's going to be the maid-of-honor instead of her, she wanted to discuss over something else, something Zoro had tried to ease her feelings off but ah, well.

Nami realized she had somehow offended Robin a little. "R-robin, I'm sorry, I don't mean any-"

"It's alright," Robin said quickly, avoiding her gaze. "I'll just go see if Koala arrived..." The archaeologist left the room hurriedly.

"Robin," Nami called out again in attempt to apologize more, but was ignored. The ginger navigator turned back to the dresser, and slammed a fist lightly onto the dresser. "Great job screwing someone else's mood, Nami. Gadamnit."

* * *

Breakfast was a big feast - well, it's a normal sized feast for a table consisted of a blonde Revolutionary, a 400 million bounty pirate, their legendary former Marine Admiral grandfather, their mountain bandit foster mother and their sweet barkeeper care taker. Luffy and Sabo dined with bumps on their heads, earned from Garp's so-called _fist of love, _for growing up opposing justice and all that yada yada yoda Dadan grew tired of listening - "justice my ass, you trusted a family of mountain bandits to raise them, whadya expect?" - but nonetheless, Garp was overjoyed to reunite with the two as well. It was another Aokiji-like speech of, "I'm retired, I'm not here to capture you little brats."

The subject of Ace was never raised, however. The table was cool with that.

"Ain't it funny? It's just like the old days!" Dadan gave a loud laugh, twisting a big chunk spaghetti with her fork.

"Yeah, before this Nick Carter faked his death," Garp added as he gave a hard pat on Sabo's shoulder.

"I didn't _fake _my death, okay? How was I supposed to know that I'd be rescued? Took me a week to wake up from that, and took me a few months to heal my burn. Thank God this scar over my eye doesn't make me less macho," Sabo mumbled over chewing his thick piece of blueberry pancake.

"Macho enough to earn you a woman," Makino teased, chuckling sweetly with it.

"Yosh! Need to tell Sanji to have a scar to get woman-" Luffy suggested dumbly, but Dadan nudged him sharply.

"Says the one who had a bigger scar on his chest. Well, aren't you with a woman too?"

"Oi oi, what's this? Luffy finally hit puberty?" Garp laughed.

Luffy's nose wrinkled in embarrassment. With his crew, he would always be the captain, but with this bunch, who might or might not have carried on watching the rubber boy grow up, Luffy was the only one who would get teased and bullied. Although, he would remain being spoiled once in a while, like a child who found his home again. The reunion was rather embarrassing at times, but quite comforting.

"Well, I'm not saying anything but guess who has his most-prized-possession of a straw hat now!" Sabo said.

Dadan and Makino raised their hands, both answering at once. Makino's "Cat Burglar Nami" was overheard slightly over Dadan's "that redhead girl in his crew, we saw her with your hat the other day."

"Eh? Her?" Garp's eyes widened. "I suppose she's alright. Hadn't been causin' any trouble unless when she was with your crew. Overheard something good about her from Smoker and Tashigi a few years ago..."

Sabo gave Luffy a thumbs up. "Grandpa approved!"

"Approved what? What?!" Luffy said, being oblivious as ever.

"She's beautiful," Makino commented, "nice hair, and all."

"Makino, course you always find red-heads pretty," Dadan interrupted, "you have Shanks what-"

"Shanks!" Luffy grinned widely at the mention of his name. "Is he coming? Is he coming too?"

"I'm sorry, Lu, but he wasn't in the list," Sabo said. "I mean, I don't know him personally and all..."

"Shishishi, it's okay. Plus, I promised to be The Pirate King by the time I see him anyway!"

"That good for nothing Red Haired Shanks," Garp commented, although he would disagree to that as Shanks has played his part in balancing the world's power, but it would bite on his pride to admit so. "And you, stop yappin' about being the Pirate King, you won't want to end up like Roger-"

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King, you shitty old man!" Luffy protested.

"What did you just call me? I'm your Grandpa-" Garp yelled back, pulling a side of Luffy's cheek to stretch. Sabo laughed at the two, but later earned a scold from Garp as well. "And you, who told you to go follow my son around and be the second-in-command to the most wanted man in the world? You, out of all, I expect to be a little bit sane than the other two! You can't be runnin' around being rebel and everything-"

"Grandpa, didn't you listen to Obama - or was it Sengoku - at all?" Sabo slammed his fist on the table. "_Yes we can!_"

"I think this cappuccino is too sweet, Dadan-san," Makino said after sipping her hot beverage, not minding the three men at all.

"Hahaha! That's why I ordered wine!" Dadan replied proudly. "Alcohol fixes everything. It's like a general drink, ya know? It's the same everywhere you go."

"I don't know my dad but he'll sure be on my side! You can ask him when he comes tomorrow!" Luffy boasted, which made the other four quieted down. Luffy couldn't care any less about the responses he had gotten - Makino probably knew Dragon as they originated from the same damn town anyway, Dadan probably knew Dragon since he was also residing there since Oda-knows-when. Garp's reunion with Dragon these days were never mentioned to public or anything, but Luffy was certain that his Grandpa would at least make way for short catching-up conversations before trading cannonballs. Sabo's expression was priceless - a smile still handsome, but worriedly furrowed his eyebrows as if he was hiding something.

* * *

Robin wasn't checking to see if Koala have arrived. That was what Nami could deduce when she had stepped out into the living room of their guest house, only to be greeted by a sleeping swordsman, in his white loose wifebeater, who sat on the couch with his eyes closed. She had expected it, though. She did felt bad for being a little mean to Robin, but she didn't mean to drive her away with that sort of emotional reaction plastered all over the archaeologist's face. Nami was just a little pissed off - _jealous, _maybe - not to mention that she was also pissed off at herself for being pissed off that she didn't get to be in the limelight as Luffy's partner, kind of.

_Shut up, Nami. This has nothing to do with that idiot. _Denial, denial, denial.

Nevertheless she felt she should apologize to the raven-haired woman she called her elder sister. Nami grabbed her leather jacket, the one with the Straw Hat jolly roger embroidery at the back - and yes, the one that made her look like hipster Lana Del Ray and yes, the one that Robin has too - and began to reach to the door. Koala's place was the first thing she could think of.

"What have you done to her?"

Nami stopped, and from under her straw hat she peeked at the not-so sleeping swordsman. He looked at her casually, or lazily if you must, with his arms folded over his chest. "Go back to sleep, bastard," she told him.

"She's out with Usopp," Zoro said again, not minding what she told him. "What exactly did you said to her?"

Nami fidgeted. The swordsman didn't seem like he was intimidating her, but being caught doing something wrong like this isn't something she could laugh off with the green-haired comrade of hers. "I accidentally said stuff and offended her. Look, I'm going to apologize, okay?"

Zoro said nothing in response. He continued to glare at her with his one eye. The aura he gave off was rather uncomfortable, to her at least.

"Don't do that, Zoro!" Nami turned towards him.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm going back to sleep," Zoro grunted, as he shuffled on the couch for a comfortable position. Still, he only took up one space and slept sitting upright, instead of conquering the whole couch like the others probably would.

Upset, Nami sighed and joined him on the couch. She rested her legs over the coffee table like a boss, and threw her head backwards like a boss, still. The straw hat shifted a little to cover most of her forehead, so all in her view now is just the half-ceiling, half-straw. "You bastard, why do you need to make me feel so bad about everything?"

"I didn't do anything," Zoro repeated, both eyes still shut. He wasn't trying to go back to napping, Nami could tell. He was just being his lazy self. "What did you say to her?"

"I rejected her effort of being all kind and all," Nami sighed. "She was just trying to be nice but she was pushing me with this whole wedding thing that I'm not a part off. Do I sound like an asshole to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're supposed to comfort me. Raising your debt up 5,000 Bellies because you suck."

"Whatever, I don't even care about my debt anymore." Zoro lifted his legs over the coffee table - now they both looked like bosses. "And you're an asshole for not letting Robin finish. You're a part of the wedding, duh. Koala and her agreed last night that they're making you the maid-of-honor instead."

"What?" Nami's eyes widened as she turned her head sideways towards the Zoro. The straw hat almost flipped over, but she managed to readjust. "When did this happened? Why would she do such a thing?"

"After supper. Heard them mentioned something about pairing you off with Luffy or something. Pfft. Shippers."

"Where on earth did you learned that word?" And then Nami came blushing suddenly. _Pairing me off with Luffy? Does this woman even know how obvious she was on teasing me? Who does she think she is, Oprah? "_And you knew about this? Why didn't you say so sooner? Or even at breakfast?" So many questions, never answers.

"Didn't think you'd make a big deal out of it," Zoro replied casually. "Can't see why you'd get upset over not being the bridesmaid."

Nami rested an arm over her eyes as she leaned back at the couch, attempting to hide her blushing skin. She sighed once more. "Trust me, I don't understand myself either."

"And then, Robin said, you had a crush on Luffy."

Nami's heartbeat quickened at this, and she could feel her cheeks grew warmer. "D-don't believe what Robin said!"

Zoro gave her a smirk. "You don't need to be all dramatic about it, tch. It's okay to like someone. It's not like you're killing anyone innocent or something."

Nami nearly snorted at his speech, as he was usually one of those _unromantic _ ones among all. "Ugh, Zoro, you must be drunk."

Zoro pulled out a bottle of sake by the couch and handed it to Nami. "Don't tell Curlybrow I took this."

Nami took the bottle without hesitance. She could use some alcohol, anyway. All these _that that that that, that that _have been nothing but headache. She swallowed a few gulps. Her insides burned for a split second, but the heat down her throat to her chest felt relieving. "For someone who could only think of being the greatest swordsman in the world twenty-four seven, you're not that bad of a conversational partner."

Zoro gave a short muffled laugh. "Heh, I would slice you for making her sad and all, but we all need a navigator, so I wouldn't do that."

Right. Of course Zoro could be at least a little dramatic. He had been going on having private affairs with Robin, anyways. "I know about you and Robin, you know," she told him, trying to push his shoulder teasingly but he wouldn't bulge.

"Sure you know. You're nosey."

Nami only laughed - it's true. Often times when they got bored of sailing, Usopp and her would snoop around other people's affairs. But the Zoro-and-Robin's secreto de amor was rather new to her ears. "So you love her, huh."

Zoro shrugged. "We're nakamas."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you telling me that you and her just... That meant nothing?"

"We have mutual needs and understanding."

Nami shook her head. She was expecting some romance. "But, you guys did those! Those are for people with feelings! You know what I mean. And after all, you've been a little caring towards her lately, if you didn't notice that. Now don't go telling me that you don't have feelings for her. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Zoro nodded. He had realized too, well, except the accidental post-sex kiss the previous day. He had been listening to her and responding to her more often in conversations, and actually care about how she feels, most of the time. For one, it was probably affection. Or, Zoro was only attempting to comfort her after the pregnancy test results... "I was just trying to make her feel better after the-"

"-pregnancy test," Nami continued. "I just remembered about that. Robin told me she took the test with Chopper..."

"What, she hadn't told you yet? She said she wanna talk to you about it. I thought you already knew, that's why I was calling you an asshole-"

"Shut up, bastard." Nami didn't need any more of those guilty feeling that had been happily residing in her head since earlier that afternoon. "What does the result say?"

Zoro left a long sigh. "She... She couldn't have a kid of her own. She's infertile."

Nami gasped, with one hand clasped lightly over her mouth. "Oh God, why am I such an asshole?"

"It bothered her a lot. She said she doesn't want a kid, yeah. But the inability to have one made her somehow sad. Maybe she wants one in the future, I dunno."

"Every woman will want to have her own kid, you idiot. Gah, why was I too selfish with my own dilemma of impossible romance to listen to more important conflicts like this?"

Zoro took back the bottle of sake, and took a gulp.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we wouldn't have little versions of you running around."

"On the bright side, I don't have to worry about coming inside her-"

"Euw Zoro, too much information!" Nami threw him a disgusted look.

"-especially that we're doing it so often these days, and she'd-"

Nami plugged her ears with both her index fingers. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening..."

"-she likes it deep."

Nami quickly shoved her knuckles onto Zoro's head. That was definitely not something she would want to hear from him, at all. The thought of Marimohead and Mama Straw Hat doing kinky things around the ship made her want to quickly want to swallow a spoonful of sugar so she wouldn't poppins the mary out of her stomach. "How are you not embarrassed about this!?"

* * *

**We made it! We made it to chapter eleven!**

**An apology in advance for the late upload. I'll be really busy for the next two weeks - I'll be doing my proposal submissions this week, going home/meeting friends/working on songwriting collaborations next week, and proposal defense presentation the week after. I'll be back after June 5th, but I've prepared two more chapters in advance and will upload them on Saturdays.**

**For those, for those _on the cruise_ (to be sung following the 'We Are' melody) of S.S. Sabo/Koala, come and enjoy our great midnight entertainment located at our Seis Fleur Superdramatic AU Bar & Lounge. Do enjoy 'Of Popcorn Kisses and Backyard Swings' for a more relaxed reading and cheesy Sabo/Koala fluff. Free drinks on Wednesdays. Leave a review for free cheesy wedges.**

**In other news, I have an unhealthy crush on Sabo. Been obsessively checking his tags every hour.**

**Arigato gozaimasu _Awsme Grl, one piece pro, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, ButterPie, murasakiana, scatteredPhilosopher _and _Megumi Satsuki _for your lovely, lovely reviews! To readers, t****hanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik and shrimp dim sum and tom yam.**


	12. I Saw Her Standing There (Pt 1)

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**I Saw Her Standing There (Pt. 1)**

When Robin said she was going out to go window shopping for potted plants and flowers, Usopp asked if he could tag along, hoping to get fertilizers for his pop green plants as well. They took one of Galley-La's two-seater Yagara bulls off downtown, where there were more of those regular shops rather than fancy ones. The street was merry, as usual, but Usopp noticed that Robin did not seem as vibrant as her usual self - she wouldn't be the one to stay quiet and hum at response, she would be all criticizing with hints of gore instead.

He thought maybe because the woman hadn't slept at all last night. Maybe.

They found a shop for gardening items between one of those rows of grocery shops, which had a rather beautiful sun-roof modified for the plants itself. She strolled through the aisles of potted flowers of many colours, while Usopp went through a catalog of fertilizers by the counter under the shade.

"I just realized there weren't many plants on the streets around this island," Robin commented, as she examined a reddish poppy flower plant.

"Now that you mentioned it, I just realized that too," Usopp replied. He recalled plenty of places with gardens, yards and turfed grounds - besides further uptown and further downtown, the middle levels of the gigantic water fountain island consists of mostly water and concrete. "I mean, I don't wanna comment on how this island is structures but- Ah, why is this too expensive?"

"Nami gave you little pocket money?"

Usopp slapped the catalog back to the counter. "700 Bellies! Ne, should've asked more from her today!"

Robin chuckled. "I have a thousand, you can have some of mine," she offered.

"Ah, thanks!" Usopp smiled gladly. "Okay, I lied. I have only 500 Bellies-"

"Don't push it," Robin said quickly with rather dark tone, Usopp could imagine evil eyes sliding down her eye sockets. It made him sweat a little.

"Right, right." He gave her a nervous smile and a monotonous 'gomenasai'. "Well at least you're less stingy then Nami. Why does she had to be the one in power for our money and treasure, anyway? Luffy should assign me to do the job! Not sure if I told you before, Robin, but I happen to have a qualified cert in accounting when I was still in Syrup Village-"

"Impressive," Robin nodded, as she turned to another aisle of potted flowers.

Usopp sighed, he realized that the woman doesn't look very well. She sounded as if she was worrying over something, furthermore, she wouldn't be the one to easily respond positively to his lies and made-up facts of his life. Usopp abandoned the catalogs of fertilizers, and walked towards the archaeologist, who lifted a little pot of chrysantemum flower plant, two golden flowers blossomed majestically. "Ne, Robin, is somethin' bothering you?"

Robin replied with a lifeless smile. "I'm alright, Usopp, don't worry."

Of course, Usopp remembered that it is _Robin _after all, and Robin isn't the one to tell anyone anything much - hence, that was how they ended up setting war with the government and strutting on the streets of Dressrosa with several Revolutionaries as allies. She definitely was bothered by something, but she wouldn't admit it. Somehow he knew he wouldn't dig it out of her, so he decided to recheck his balance of cash in his bag.

"Let's buy that flower. Use my money. But I have no idea on tending flowers, so you'll have to do it!" Subtly, it was a little gift to cheer his nakama up.

"Your money? But I thought you wanted to buy fertilizers?"

Usopp placed both hands on his hips proudly. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure I'll manage to shake a thousand or two Bellies from Nami! Hohoho!"

A smile was drawn on Robin's face, this time, it was sweet and genuine.

* * *

Koala was just about to knock on the front door of the Straw Hat Pirates temporary residence when it opened swiftly. Nami's dumbfounded face greeted her, but she replied with a smile, causing Nami to laugh nervously and checked her breath for any traces of alcohol smell left by Zoro's sake. _Sniff sniff, no smell of sake? Good._

"Good afternoon, Nami! I'm sorry for being a little late," the brunette smiled. She would rather not elaborate on it, though, because it would be rather embarrassing to have Nami know of her difficulties of standing up straight after last night, at dawn, and this morning... _Nevermind_. On the other hand, Sabo had accidentally burned the hotel sheets again, and she had to hide the burn marks before the hotel housekeeping department noticed anything. Now, imagine doing that with post-orgasm tingles.

"You're on your own?" Nami asked, snapping Koala out of her own monologue.

Koala nodded. "I have my Yagara boat, so we'll go and get your maid-of-honor dress fitted and tailored. Where's Robin nee-chan?"

Nami flinched at the question, and smiled nervously. She stuttered for a second or two, trying to find the right words to say. Being criticized as an 'asshole' by Zoro alone is enough - not that she mind his opinions though - but Koala? She'd rather not be labelled after an uninteresting body part by such a sweet, sweet bride-to-be. "She's out with Usopp... I was about to go look for her."

"Oh." Koala looked puzzled. "I thought she would join us. That's alright. We'll see her in town then... Does she have her Den Den?"

Nami shook her head and bit her lip. "Koala... I accidentally offend her. I don't know... I was selfish for a bit."

She thought the brunette would respond with a displeased expression, with a side dish of removing her as the bridesmaid. Koala would probably do so. Koala ought to do so. If Nami was in Koala place, she would do so.

But instead, Koala smiled. It was probably her habit of smiling-through-hard-times again, the one she found hard to shake off even after leaving the Sun Pirates. "It's alright," she told her, and cling onto Nami's arm as she took Nami to the Yagara boat parked by the riverbank. "Let's go get you fitted, and then, we'll go look for her."

Nami was surprised, but she complied. They took off for uptown with her Yagara boat, passing through several wet markets before they finally reached there. The wedding boutique they were attending to was located between a row of branded fashion lines, including Crimin. The interior of the boutique was lovely, very designer-like with a little bit of luxury thrown here and there. Nami was astounded by the amount of lovely white dresses that surrounded her - she had never thought being surrounded by wedding dresses would be overwhelming. She blamed them all on hormones. The owner of the boutique was a middle-aged woman in a very Meryl Streep-like persona, if not Edith Head.

Koala ended up with a familiar scenery of Nami standing in the middle of the room with Edith Head taking her measurements. Nami had briefly went through the selection of dresses which aren't too much of a bride - "maid-of-honor, hmm," said Edith Head, "we definitely have several choices of dresses without much fanciness, perfect for a redhead like you" - and picked a few she would favour. Still, she was contemplating on whether she should just wear the ones she have, that would probably fit with the wedding theme... _Wait, what was the theme anyway?_

"White, baby blue-ish," Koala said.

"Perfect." Edith Head left to retrieve her dresses she would recommend on Nami, leaving the two downstairs. Nami flailed her hands, not that she was bored or anything, but she was still overtaken by the guilt of offending Robin.

"Maybe Robin should remain your maid-of-honor," she suggested.

"Maybe, but she insisted to have you as the maid-of-honor." Koala crossed her legs, and took a bite of the cherry-topped brownie Edith Head's assistant had presented to her and Nami.

"Well, maybe we could both be your maid-of-honor? Might not be such a bad idea after all, wouldn't it?"

"Sabo probably wouldn't permit it," Koala pouted, as she leaned back on the luxurious couch in the middle of the room. "He only has Luffy alone. You're a better pairing of Luffy, you know."

Right. Nami slapped her forehead. "Why does everyone kept saying that? It hurts my brain and my pride."

Koala simply chuckled. The orange-haired woman in front of her was apparently wearing her captain's straw hat, a bonus point for Koala to tease her back. "The straw hat looks good on you, Nami."

Nami immediately blushed. She quickly turned away and pretended to check if Edith Head has returned with their dresses, avoiding eye contact with Koala. "I hope she doesn't bring the ones with halternecks, ugh, that'd look weird on me," she tried changing the subject.

"Don't worry, Nami," Koala said reassuringly. "Are you still worried about Robin?"

Nami glanced back at Koala. She hesitated a 'yes', but she ended up giving her a nod. "Nee, Koala. She's like an elder sister to me! Plus, I don't want her to get mad at me, let alone hurt her feelings..."

Koala laughed a little, leaving Nami to wonder what was she so amused about. "Do you wanna know something, Nami? I too, have hurt her feelings in the past. Well, when she first joined the Revolutionary Army. _Hate_ is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like her."

"Eh? How so?"

"I convinced myself that she might be a double-agent, to justify. Until Bunny Joe convinced me that I was only jealous that Sabo paid attention to her a whole lot," Koala continued, and Nami chuckled at this. "I was really cold to both of them, yeah. Until Sabo had the chance to explain that he was just excited over meeting one of Luffy's crew mates. It was embarrassing, really."

"Such a cute tale," Nami chuckled again. "Is that how you found out you, you know, have feelings for Sabo?"

The adorable brunette shrugged. "Maybe..."

"So, how did you met Sabo?"

* * *

Koala was so tempted to answer the question with "_kids, in the summer of 1999..._" but she battled the temptation as Nami probably have never read any of the 'How I Met Your Mother' book series just yet. Nami sat down on the couch beside her, as if expecting a lengthy story ahead. And Nami was right as well, the story was pretty lengthy. Koala took a sharp inhale, her cheeks reddened as she recalled the highlights of their relationship in her head. She was all ready to tell the story of how she met Sabo - she'll try to shorten it, at least - and they both gazed up into an imaginary cloud bubble containing their own visualization of her flashback.

_Koala was about twelve years old when Monkey D Dragon, the leader of the Revoutionary Army - also, the most wanted man in the whole world, whichever sounds more badass - took her in and recruited her. The little girl was found to be alone in the streets, in the corner, with a crumpled newspaper in her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks, nevertheless, she was smiling a forced smile. The article, as Dragon discovered, was a newspaper article on the death of Fisher Tiger simultaneously with the so-called victory of the World Government eliminating the man who caused 'chaos' at Mariejois._

_By the time she was thirteen, the girl showed interest in fishman karate - it probably reminded her of the Sun Pirates so much - so Dragon had set her to train with a fishman member of the Revolutionary Army, named Hack. She would train all day, ever since, and at night, she would spend her post-dinner hours at the RA's library. Sometimes Dragon would be there, if he weren't so busy updating himself with the RA's missions, having strategy meetings with the top officers, or staring dramatically into the dark horizon on the deck. And while he was there, the man would tell her stories of his adventures while he was younger. She enjoyed those stories, and he enjoyed telling them to her._

_One night, she had a pillow propped at the corner of the library and a couple of books by her side - fishmen folk tales, some of them. She would love to listen to more of Dragon's adventures that night, but it was already about eleven, and she assumed that he would not come down to the library, anyway. She walked through an aisle filled with adventure log books, possible of Ivankov or Dragon, and spotted an interesting binder of the top shelf._

_But oh, of course, top shelf. She lifted herself on her toes, but still, the top shelf is out of her reach._

_Until she saw a hand hover over hers, taking the book she aimed for off the shelf. Noticing the sudden shadow laid against the bookshelf that wasn't even hers, that came with a strong whiff of Sean John's 'Unforgivable' and, pardon her, testosterone. She quickly turned around to find the blonde boy with a top hat and a messy button-down white shirt untucked - the choice of clothing too mature for his age - only an inch or two taller than herself. She recognized the boy. Sabo. She often had seen him during meals, or on the training grounds of the Revolutionary Army Headquarters, and sometimes playing combat battles with several other young revolutionaries._

_Yet, she had never once talked to him, nor he had ever talked to her._

_"Thanks," she told him - it was the first word she had said to him. He simply nodded, and passed the book to her. They stood there in awkward silence for a short moment, before she went off to her pillow and sat with her book. She assumed that Sabo would resume to whatever matter he has in this very library so late at night, but to her surprise, he came by and sat a few feet away from her with an unopened book in his lap. He leaned against the wall by the bay window of the library._

_She would want to start a conversation, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk, anyway, so she resumed her own affairs - the book containing Dragon's handwritten adventure logs in the South Blue. Once in a while she would glance to Sabo, who had spent the entire time shifting glances between her, the cover of the book in his lap, and the ceiling._

_Odd, she thought, but she took it that he just might want to keep her company. They both fell asleep in the library that night._

* * *

**Man, that had been one hell of a week. But I endured it, and I only have two more weeks to endure. Wish me luck in my real life affairs, I'll pray for you too, loves! The one thing I love about being a writer on the FF is that I could come here if life's stressing out too much. Your reviews made me happy. I appreciate them a lot.**

**No LuNa in this chapter, but I hope you will still stay and look forward to the next chapter.**

**As always, arigato gozaimasu _Shiningheart of Thunderclan, AquaTitaniaMiyuki, LuNa, LawNa_ and_ scatteredPhilosopher _for your lovely, lovely reviews! To readers, t****hanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik and shrimp dim sum and tom yam and roti Butterscotch Gardenia.**


	13. I Saw Her Standing There (Pt 2)

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I Saw Her Standing There (Pt. 2)**

The lovely romantic park that Luffy and Nami went the other day started to look a little like Snow White's paradise, with pastel blue ribbons hung around from one tall wooden post to another, and sets of white fold-able chairs and tables stacked at one corner of the garden in preparation of the reception dinner. As Dadan and Makino strutted ahead admiring the decoration - Makino would compliment on _almost everything_ while Dadan would pretend not to care, but at the same time, rearrange the flowers without anyone noticing - the three men tailed behind, Garp being last. Sabo and Koala had purposely hired non-Revolutionaries, given that Sabo's invited _relatives _consisted of pirates, former marine, labelled criminals, sweet commoners, business tycoons. A mix of everything you don't want to associate with the Revolutionary Army.

"You know what's funny?" Sabo said, as they walked to a wooden bench at one undisturbed side of the park, only to face the serene Grand Line ocean. "My real parents were the ones chasing the objectives of marrying me off, but to a royal, of course. Now that I'm really going to tie the knot, they weren't in the invitation list at all!"

"They were so mean to you, I don't like them," Luffy pouted with his arm folded.

Garp had nothing to say. Truth is, ever since the blonde man had appeared before him a few months ago for a heartwarming reunion, he had tasted a stronger bitter truth behind the world's fucked-up social hierarchy. With all his years devoted for justice, he did witness several cruel unfairness and inequality, but what was he to do? He was no Kuzan, to simply let his influential position go, as he know that he could protect more people with it. All he could do all these while was pulling a _Smoker_, sparing criminals with good deed, only to leave warnings and return to capture them the next time they face for battles. The more you step up the ladder, the more you realize the world is really fucked up, but also the more you will be tied with your responsibility of protecting the innocent commoners.

He really didn't blame his son for leading the supposedly most dangerous government-opposing army on the planet. If only he was there to save her, his own daughter-in-law...

He couldn't even save Ace, for fuck's sake.

Garp gave a pat on Sabo's shoulder, more like a manly, reassuring grip. "Kid, she's gonna be all your everything now. You need to protect her with all your life, you got that? I can't keep the entire Marines from hunting you guys..."

Sabo nodded, while Luffy paid attention as if he understood the conversation - well, if he was pretending, he was rather good at it.

"I won't blame you for anything, old man," the blonde said suddenly. "Ace's death... Wasn't your fault."

"Ace..." Luffy's eyes brimmed with tears. He was really a crybaby when it comes to his brother, worse off, he had two years of his life fighting off such heartbreaking scene which had often lingered in his mind before he mastered to control his thoughts. Luffy grinned widely as he wiped his tears with the sleeves of his red, unbuttoned shirt. "Ace is happy with his life! Nee, don't cry about it!"

Sabo disguised his horrendous sob as a snort. "I'm not crying, you are!"

Soon old man Garp joined the manly sobbing team, which earned them puzzled looks from Makino and Dadan from afar - _'what a bunch of crybabies,' _Dadan commented.

Sabo nudged Luffy, arching an eyebrow with a playful smirk. "Hey, Lu. Want me to go for it?"

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"Could you?"

"I've practiced a million times!"

"Do it! Do it!"

"Step aside, guys," the blonde man said. Luffy and Garp both gave him space, where he stood still, very stylishly, with both his fists being lit with flame. Sabo closed his eyes in full concentration. The flames on both his fist grew bigger, and soon, both his arms looked like they were engulfed in flames so majestically as if the fire was his wings. Swiftly, he threw his hands upwards, releasing a ball of fire onto the air above him - Luffy gaped in amazement.

Gathering all his strength, he jumped upwards, towards the fireball which remained burning brightly like a miniature of the sun. The heat was gathering around the fireball but Luffy and Garp remained at their spot, the former being excited for what he was going to witness and the latter being all curious, with a monologue of '_as long as you don't get yourself burnt_'. Once Sabo's body was in the fireball, suspended in air, he made the fireball spun, as if it was a fiery Jupiter with rings around, along with himself. For a little moment, Sabo didn't really look like Sabo - instead, through the transparent flame, he looked as if he had jet black hair and freckles on his cheek. For a little moment, he looked as if he wasn't wearing any shirt on, but the Whitebeard jolly roger tattoo on his back was clear, as well as the 'ASCE' tattoo on his left arm.

For a little moment, he looked like their Ace.

Garp's jaw fell at the sight, and a little tear slid from his eye. Luffy was all excited and emotional at the sight, but although the Niagara falls rushed down his cheek horrendously, the wide grin never have left his face.

Once Sabo landed back on the ground, not noticing that he had accidentally burned some grass below his boots, the flames combusting off his body extinguished slowly. He raised one fist in the air, as if victoriously. "Thanks, Ace!"

Garp smiled as he watched those two young men.

"Man, Ace is gonna miss my big day, tomorrow," Sabo continued, readjusting his top hat.

Luffy threw his arm around Sabo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sabo, you still have me! Shishishishi!"

"Thanks, Lu. Your snot is all over my shirt now."

"Eh, don't worry, don't worry," Luffy held his sleeve to brush on Sabo's shoulder, which was stained by Luffy's tears. "I'll just ask Nami to wash it for you later, she always does our laundry, sometimes Robin does it, but most of the times Nami would do it, she wouldn't mind."

"Course she wouldn't mind, if it's you," Sabo teased him. "Oi, after all, the old man approves, so watcha gonna do?"

"Heh?" Luffy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He didn't manage to get the hint very quickly. He understood romance, a little, maybe, but he was just slow.

"Luffy," Garp interrupted suddenly, while moving himself next to them. "I'm a little worried that you're gonna breed a family of pirates if you gonna go with Cat Burglar Nami! But I guess that's life, eh. Even your grandma was originally a Marine when she was younger."

"Eh, so that means my mom is a revolutionary too?"

Garp gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Even Sabo's gonna marry someone of his own team, gahahaha! Did you grew up together?"

"Kinda," Sabo answered. "We've known each other since we were, younger. I was twelve when I first knew her... She was thirteen."

"Oh, the age where puberty kicks in!"

Luffy laughed, while Sabo blushed.

"So, how do you met Koala?"

* * *

Sabo was also very tempted to answer the question with "_kids, in the summer of 1999..._" but upon realizing that neither Luffy nor Garp would get the _How I Met Your Mother _book series reference, he abandoned the thought. Dramatically, he seated himself on the thin green turfing of the park and removed his top hat. Luffy and Garp joined him, easing themselves under the shades of a nearby cherry blossom tree. Casually, Sabo laid on his back on the turf, with his hands pillowing the back of his head.

_Sabo was about ten years old when Monkey D Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army - also, the ferocious father of one of the most dangerous pirate in the seas, whichever sounded more badass - rescued him from his unfortunate shipwreck and brought him aboard the Dragon Express. Platform nine and three quarters might be filled with the witches and wizards with oddly-trained magical pets and Chocolate Frogs, but Dragon's ship was no less eccentric, if not mysterious and colourful at the same time. Initially, Dragon had agreed to release him once he recovered from the nearly fatal broken bones, emotional near-death fatigue and terrible burns that left his left eye scarred. But upon realizing the Revolutionary Army's true goal, he decided to stay - and plus, he was indebted to Dragon, who saved his life, after all._

_By the time Sabo joined in, there weren't as much young revolutionaries near his age in the army. It was however logical, that young kids aren't that known to have experienced life-turning events resulting from the world's sick social injustice, and when they do, the grown ups would usually cover them at all costs, otherwise they would be annihilated. The only young revolutionaries he had seen around and befriended with is Starku Tony - the boy with the intelligence level of Vegapunk's, always secretly tucking his robotic red armor suit he had invented under his bed - and Loki - the dark-haired, lanky boy who was too passionate over the inequality of the World Government when Ohara was destroyed, as he hailed from there. He knew several other young ones, but they were nearing teens and were more often to be sent out for lightweight missions. And oh, there was this brunette too, the one he would spot training for martial art on the training grounds, if not, happily distributing pastries at the cafeteria during lunchtime.  
_

_By the time he was thirteen, he was jealous of the others being sent off for missions. Dragon insisted that he should still stay and train a little more, but the teen angst kicked in too early for the boy. He missed being on adventures - it's not that he hated being around the Headquarters, he sometimes would join several comrades out to restock their supply - and whatever thrill he had experienced battling monstrous animals and stealing loot from wandering pirates in Gray Terminal, was incomparable at all to his stay at the Revolutionary Army Headquarters. That was why he would sometimes sneak into the library and smuggle some of Dragon's logs and journal from his earlier adventures. Just for the sake of quenching the thirst for adventures._

_There was one particular night whereby he was so tempted to take one of his adventure logs from the library. It was not empty by the time he got there, although it was already eleven thirty and everyone else had gone to sleep or super secret meetings. The girl he had recognized as the brunette of the martial arts, that Pastry Girl, was standing at the bookshelf of his choice, trying to reach the top shelf for a book._

_He would want to help her, but he was rather embarrassed, but he was afraid Bunny Joe would caught him out of his bed again, so he ought to ignore the girl and take the book that he wanted. And then leave._

_It was a little awkward how he hovered over her to reach for the book. He had never been so close to a girl - more or less his age, in especially. It made him weak in the knees, how a girl smelled like - lemon shampoo, and raspberry lotion. She smelled really good, it had been forever since he was around someone who doesn't smell like metal pipe, electronics, dirt, mud and sweat._

_The girl flinched when she realized he was behind her. The moment he retrieved the book he wanted off the shelf, she turned towards him, stuttering at her spot. "Oh thank you, handsome top hat gentleman," he heard her say, suddenly. He initially did not get the meaning, but the girl was eyeing the book so much that he handed it to her - taking that she wanted to book in the first place. He let an inaudible sigh escape from his mouth, there goes a book of his choice._

_The girl went off and propped herself on the gigantic pillow she had provided for herself alongside a mug of koala tea. Ignoring her, Sabo shrugged, and picked out another book from the same shelf. He returned to sit by the bay window of the library, legs folded after him on the floor. Examining the book in his lap, he mentally cursed. Well crap, he had read these already, and he was too lazy to go get another book._

_He decided to wait, assuming that the girl would get bored of the log book - don't girls prefer John Green or one of those philosophical or history books, anyway? - and he would get the chance to have it all to himself. But the girl seemed to enjoy every page of the book, once or twice glance at him to smile. He was left dumbfounded, a little creeped out, if you must, but he wouldn't want to spoil his swag, so he hid his eyes under his top hat._

_He grew sleepy over waiting, and later, they both fell asleep in the library for the rest of the night._

* * *

**Endured the second week! Wasn't much of a downside, because I was really enjoying myself going around with music and doing that stuff I love and catching up while everyone gathered. The only challenge was sustaining my energy, because due to everything, I slept only 4 hours per day on average. Now I'm back in Joho, and the only thing left was my proposal defense presentation tomorrow morning!**

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't LuNa-centric as well, oh.**

**As always, to readers, t****hanks for the reads, reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciated them very very much. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik and shrimp dim sum and tom yam and roti Butterscotch Gardenia and mee hoon goreng.**


	14. That'll Be A Day

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Chapter Titles The Beatles belongs to.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**That'll Be A Day**

Nami had her maid-of-honor dress. It was a rather, lace-on-silk sky-blue of an Ariana Grande-like dress, in which the bottom flared out like a lovely cocktail dress would. Koala had also insisted that she take the matching white gloves as well, though Nami was a bit skeptical with gloves - she had almost forgotten that the both Koala and Sabo had a liking of black fabric gloves, or maybe it was just a Revolutionary Army thing. Nevertheless, the two had agreed to have another pair of a body-fitting cheongsam-like blue dress for Robin, just for the sake of having the three of them matched up. She would look very Wen Ming-Na or Lucy Liu in it, Koala suggested.

The subject of Robin was raised again, which made Nami weak in the gut, added with a hunger for lunch. As Koala dragged her to an Italian restaurant uptown, where they had chosen a table for four inside. After ordering pasta and wine, Nami took out her baby Den Den Mushi from the pocket of her high-waist denim shorts - it's a wonder how she could fit the baby Den Den Mushi in there without crushing it.

"Calling up the guys?" Koala asked.

"Just worried about Robin." Nami lifted the baby Den Den Mushi on the palm of her hand. "Hello? Moshi moshi?"

"Oh, Nami?" The baby Den Den Mushi spoke a deep, masculine voice belonging to their swordsman. It wasn't hard to tell, really, as the Den Den Mushi's left eye was sealed with a tiny scar-like line.

"Robin, is she home?"

"Ah, nope. Still out, I suppose." The Den Den Mushi made the sound of a crashing plate in a distance, followed by Sanji's screaming, '_don't run in the kitchen, damnit!_'

"What was that? Is Luffy home?"

"Nah, just Chopper and Usopp fooling around."

"Oi, oi. Don't break anything in that house, I don't wanna pay for that."

"Sure, sure. You'll bargain out of it anyway."

"Why do I have to be responsible for it? Eh, just let me know if Robin's home, okay? I'm starting to worry-"

"Course I will. You owe her an apology." Zoro placed the receiver back on the Den Den Mushi and retreated to his earlier situation. Chopper was running around the island counter screaming something about ghosts, Usopp was standing on the island counter - in which Sanji tried to kick him off with the excuse of 'don't put your filthy shoes on where I prepare food, idiot' - and the cook himself was half-swooning over a certain pink haired girl standing by the swordsman himself. The girl was clearly annoyed by all four - you would include Brook, who had already asked to look at her panties upon her arrival.

"Quit being noisy, damnit! Zoro, your nakamas sure are annoying!"

"Well, you shut them up then. You have all my permission."

"Negative hollow!" Transparent white ghost-like figures sprouted out of her hands, four in total. Usopp held his nose up proudly, knowing that it wouldn't affect him somehow. Chopper turned into guard point, rolling around the island counter like a ball of yelling fur. Sanji wasn't even aware of those ghost-like figures, he was too busy admiring the pink-haired lady with his heart-shaped cartoon eyes. The ghost went straight through the three of them, which caused Chopper and Sanji both mutter things about 'wishing to reborn as a sea cucumber', while Usopp was still on his feet, arms folded on his chest, so confidently.

"You must've forgotten about me! Your negative ghosts can't affect me, the Already-Negative Great Captain Usopp!"

"Whatever," Perona waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not looking for a fight anyway!"

More disappointed than actually surprised, Usopp fell onto the floor comically. Zoro yawned, more interested in going back to his nap rather that getting involved in the unproductive commotion caused by the presence of the pink haired punk.

Then again, he could not just ignore Perona, as she was currently a guest in the household. Rather, he had greeted her at the door earlier with an ugly gasp and a very brotherly, 'did that old man sent you to check on me, oi?'

"So, bass player, huh?"

* * *

Nami stared outside the window adjacent to their four-seater mahogany dining table, for specifically nothing. Apart from being slightly worried about Robin, she was also worried about how it is going to rain soon, given the drop in temperature and the approaching black clouds being drifted by the wind from the sea, which eventually would lead her to the realization that she had no umbrella with her, and neither does Koala, and she knew she would be too stingy to buy one. She could always wait for the rain to be over, though, Koala would not mind waiting, and she wouldn't want to get these bridesmaid dresses wet, would she?

"Ah," Nami snapped out of her internal monologue, to notice upon a familiar raven-haired man in a red t-shirt from a distance - specifically, from the opposite riverbank. She peeked her head up to follow on the man. From the restaurant's window it was blurry, but she was certain that it was Luffy. Well good, she ought to return this straw hat back to him...

"Nami? Is everything okay?"

She lost sight of the man, so she shook her head. "Nah, just somebody I thought I knew. Ah, where's my meatball bolognese spaghetti?" She said, trying to change the subject. "I'm in the mood for some good meat!"

Koala smirked. "Are you that hungry?"

"All I ate for breakfast is Sanji-kun's sandwiches," Nami whined, patting her belly. "No offense, Sanji-kun cooks the best meals but you know, after all those walking, you'll ran low on fuel based on smashed eggs and bacon strips and mayo and salad being squished in between two pieces of bread."

Koala peeked out the window, and then turned to examine the entire restaurant casually.

"Are we waiting for someone?"

Koala nodded. "Iva-san was supposed to join us for lunch, but it seems like he's going to be a little late..."

"I've never met this Iva-san, but Luffy did speak highly of him during dinner the other day. Lovely man?"

"Lovely man, lovely woman, he is."

"Woman?" Nami narrowed her eyes. "I take it that he's one of those Devil Fruit users, but with gender-switching ability?"

"Hormones, specifically." An Italian-like handsome waiter came over with a bottle of wine - he reminded Nami of Sanji's days at Baratie, the only difference was his hair which was colored in a darker shade of brown instead of blonde. The waiter poured two servings of wine into the ladies' wine glasses, and placed the rest of the bottle into a fancy metal bucket on the table. "If you want to see how'd you look like as a man, you can ask him to change you for a while!"

"C-change me? As in my..." she looked down her dress, "...too?"

Koala chuckled, and nodded.

"No boobs?"

"No boobs," Koala repeated.

"I'll... have to refuse the offer. I'm not that curious anyway."

Koala took the first sip of her wine. "But of course, anyway, thanks for agreeing to be my maid-of-honor, Nami. I really appreciate it."

Nami smiled widely. "Ne, no problem! No problem at all! You're our friend after all! But of course, I would charge you 50,000 Bellies for my help, but since you're our friend, I'll only charge you 49,000 Bellies!" Nami clasped her hands together with her rather devilish smile.

"Pirates," Koala scoffed. She retrieved a small red box from her pocket, and placed it in front of Nami. She leaned over the table, pressing her palms on the table and whispered to her with an unfamiliar smug on her face. "Take it, I insist."

Nami eyed the little red box curiously. "It's the stuff?"

"It's the stuff," Koala nodded, playing along. "Deal or no deal?"

Nami opened the little red box to reveal a little golden ring. It was plain, but it fit her ring finger perfectly. She took no longer examining it, as long as it was made of gold, and everyone knows how gold appeals the female pirate. She kissed the golden ring. "Deal."

"Great," Koala smiled."

"Damn it, Koala, how do you know me so well?"

"I'm a..." Koala stopped halfway, again, quickly inspecting the entire cafe before resuming her sentence. "...you know. We always do our research."

"Not on the crew of the Straw Hat Pirates, unless we're really a threatening bunch."

Koala chuckled again. "I'd say the title Cat Burglar made it quite obvious."

"Cat Burglar Nami! Hee haw!" The sudden appearance of a man of very oddly-disproportioned body, surprised the two. He was, in his shiny PVC burgundy one piece clothing, only to be complemented by a pair of knee high net stockings and fancy high-heel showboots. The purple afro hair, the pointy chin and the thick eyelashes made Nami recalled a familiar face from earlier yesterday.

On the subject of the ability to switch gender, yep, Nami solved the puzzle quicker than solving a land-measuring problem when she was eight and drawing Cocoyashi's map. "Say, you're more beautiful when I saw you yesterday, Iva-san," she uttered.

"Eh! How did vyou know it vwas me?" Ivankov made a dramatic reaction with his hand on his chest, and swear to Oda he even imagined a lightning in his background. "Vi've tried to make vmy hair silkier, and vmy voice higher!"

"You two have met before?" Koala interrupted.

"Only in his pretty lady form," Nami explained, trying to contain his laughter upon remembering that their lovesick cook had went on a date with this man.

"Vi cannot take this! Vmy abilities... Vi abilities are getting weak..." Ivankov gave a dramatically depressed expression, slamming his palms lightly onto the table. Nami frowned slightly, Koala as well. "...weak..."

Nami felt the need to apologize. "Iva-san..."

"...not!" Ivankov raised his head, with his hands on his hips, an overflowing confidence swept across his face. Koala laughed, though Nami did not understand his humour at all. The navigator shook her head to herself.

"Just sit down, Iva-san," Koala invited, and the dramatic cross-dresser pulled a chair beside her, ordered Italian food of the menu that Nami was quite familiar of, thanks to Sanji, and started to fill the two girls with comedic adventures of Sanji the night before... And of those two years of the same blonde cook on Newkama Island. "But vi need to admit, Blackleg-boy has a nice butt as a woman. Diana was all '_oh my God, Becky, look at her butt!'_"

* * *

Franky only had Cola with him at all times. That was the one beverage he could offer Nico Robin as he noticed her sitting at a bench facing the sunset under the tall plastered concrete ceiling of the station, but being a gentlemen, he decided to walk a little further along the row of little vendor shops selling souvenirs, food, daily papers magazines, for something better to offer for his comrade. He stopped at a little vendor ship selling take-away beverages, and pulled out a roll of green notes from one of those _super _secret compartments of his robotic arms.

_Note to self: Add a mini built in coffee-maker next time._

"Oh, Franky!" The man behind the counter greeted.

Franky lifted up his rockstar sunglasses. "Not terrified of me anymore, are ya?"

"We all have reasons to counter that."

"Stronger than the fact I'm still the boss downtown here?"

The man laughed. "So, what shall I get you?"

Franky scanned the beverage menu printed on a piece of laminated paper on the counter. "Hmm... Give me one caffè latte... Regular... No, make it two."

The man proceeded to prepare the ordered drinks behind the counter. "You know, you goin on about Cola all the time back then, it's pretty weird to order something out of your routine."

"It's for a nakama."

"Franky Family?"

Franky shook his head. "No, the Straw Hats."

The man came back with two paper cups of hot caffè latte with black plastic lids, and refused Franky's money. The cyborg secretly slipped five hundred Bellies under the cash register anyway, and left to approach the raven-haired nakama of his on one of those concrete benches.

It wasn't that hard to notice the presence of a cyborg with an absurd size of mechanical shoulders, especially when you have spent quite some time living with his presence and especially now, among the now receding crowd, a cup of caffè latte was shoved in front of her face - simply because Franky decided that coffee in front of her face is much better than a simple 'hey there'. Robin glanced up and took the coffee, inviting him to sit with her with a smile on her face.

So he sat down on the other end of concrete bench, and took a sip of his own hot caffè latte, taking in the glorious view of the sunset from Water Seven - a view he had not seen in years, perhaps.

"You've been out since yesterday, Franky."

"Aw! Missed me?"

"The lot is a little less cheerful. Everyone is everywhere. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. It's not everyday you get to visit your hometown, ya know."

"I guess. I don't have a hometown anymore, anyway."

Franky wanted to give her a nudge, but he kept that to himself as he thought of the possibilities of having Nico Robin to fly rather than to stay in her seat. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sunset."

"Should've known. It's your favourite thing."

"It is quite, _super, _don't you think so?"

Franky nodded and smiled. 'Super' was the one word he had used excessively throughout his life, in every occasion as a noun, or an adverb or an adjective, and living with the Straw Hat pirates, the crew started to pick up his habit occasionally - especially when talking to him. "New flower?"

He was hinting a small pot of flower by her side. "Usopp bought it."

"It's pretty _super_ too. Another flower would make Sunny happier!"

Robin chuckled. "I'm going to name her, Banchina. Or Olvia."

Franky smiled, as they gazed to the sunset. It was darker now, and the station's lights were just switched on. More people began swarming the station again, but Franky and Robin remained seated and indulged in the serenity of the sunset of the romantic island of Water Seven.

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time round, I know. I had a number of following scenes written out but the scenes were connected so I had to compile them off for Chapter 15 instead of separating them for here and Chapter 15.**

**And ah yay, Perona! If you have been reading my previous fics, you know she's one of my favourites, so I wouldn't miss her in this fiction too. In an unrelated news, #PeronaThePinkGuitar and I am going to perform this Saturday 4PM-11PM at Chaiwalla & Co JB for an event, so korang yang kat JB tu, meh singgah alright?**

**Thank you for your humble feedback, reviews, follows, favourites, I really appreciate how much you enjoyed reading this fic. I love you like I love fried chicken and ramen and teh tarik and shrimp dim sum and tom yam and roti Butterscotch Gardenia and mee hoon goreng and mee kolok. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
